


Just Philkas Things

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: AUs, M/M, headcanons, literally just all my ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 25,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Headcanons and AUs that I thought of but never wrote.





	1. Accident

Imagine how fucking torn apart Lukas would be if Philip and him somehow got in a wreck on his bike. Imagine Lukas feeling the guilt of walking away with cuts and a broken hand when Philip is rushed to the emergency room. Imagine Lukas wanting to apologize to everyone but all he can do is mumble incoherently while Helen is panicking and Gabe is comforting Lukas. Imagine how Lukas just waits outside Philips door day in and day out until he's allowed in. Imagine how relived he is when he walks in and Philip doesn't kick him out. Imagine Lukas being the one sobbing when he gets close to Philips bed. Imagine Lukas' 6'3" body climbing into Philips hospital bed, clinging to Philip because he was just so scared and part of him still is. Imagine Philip carding his fingers through Lukas' hair telling him he's fine and that he's okay. Imagine Lukas babbling about what could have happened and all Philip does is press Lukas' head to his chest and talks to him about how he's okay and that's his heart beat and he's fine. Imagine Lukas worrying every time he has to leave the room for more than a minute. Imagine Lukas bringing Philip tons of flowers and chocolates and philip can't help but love the sap more. Imagine Philip and Lukas in a small hospital bed comforting each other in different ways.


	2. Best Friend!Rose

Okay but AU where Rose is Lukas' best and closest friend and she has to hear Lukas talk about Philip 24/7 but he still swears he's straight and then one day a boy is flirting with Philip and Lukas is just staring at them, insulting the guy talking to Philip and Rose is just like "you like him.'' And Lukas just mumbles "Shut up."


	3. Teach Me

Okay but Lukas taught Philip how to ride his bike. He taught him the basics, how to steer, go fast, go slow, take turns, and even get a few inches off the ground. Lukas thought he was a great teacher too, he thought he explained everything perfect, but he obviously wasn't if Philip kept messing up. Lukas must've forgot something. (Philip is just pretending to suck because he wants an excuse to keep riding with Lukas and not have to ride next to him.)


	4. Mom

Lukas bringing Philip to the graveyard, or an old room in Lukas' house no one goes in, or a patch of grass on his families property or even a park and he sits Philip down.   
Philip starts off confused but that's when Lukas starts opening up.  
Lukas explains that that's where his mom's buried, or that it was her old room, or her favorite picnic spot, or her favorite part to take him to.  
Lukas talks about his mother more than he has to anyone and he explains to Philip that he wanted her to meet him.   
Lukas was scared, honestly, he never talked to anyone about his feelings, he always shut them off since she died but Philip.. Philip was different.   
Lukas continues to be scared when he tells Philip he's came here before and told his mom about a Philip.  
Philip is silent for a while before, smiling, thanking Lukas for telling him, hugging him, then talking to the piece of stone, or room, or grass, or just air at the park as if his mother was there.  
And then? That's when Lukas isn't so scared anymore, that's when Lukas decided Philip was the one.


	5. Doctor!Philip and Patient!Lukas AU

\- Doctor!Philip with his lil curly hair and glasses that comes in and checks on Lukas every day   
\- Patient!Lukas saying he's fine constantly when Philip tries to give him a check up when literally Lukas was in a motorbike accident and broke his leg and three ribs and got a horrid case of whiplash   
\- Patient!Lukas constantly flirting with Philip because he loves seeing Philip blush and lose his cool and calm attitude   
\- Patient!Lukas constantly bragging about how good he is at motocross and all Philip says is "then why did you crash?" And Lukas just stares at him in shock   
\- All the nurses and Philips doctor friends call him out on having a huge crush on the cute new patient   
\- Patient!Lukas constantly pressing the help button just to giggle when Philip runs in and gives him a death glare  
\- Doctor!Philip just giving in and staying in Lukas' room so Lukas will stop. (He just sits cross legged, reading.)  
\- Patient!Lukas trying to bribe nurses into getting him Mcdonalds.  
\- Doctor!Philip stealing some of Lukas' food off his tray.  
\- Doctor!Philip feeling lowkey happy when no pretty girls or boys visit   
\- Patient!Lukas lowkey grabbing Philips spare hand one day when he's going to sleep and Philip doesn't pull away so it becomes their thing to hold hands while Lukas sleeps.  
\- Doctor!Philip finally flirting back with Lukas one day and Lukas is too flustered to even reply so Philip walks out smugly.  
\- Patient!Lukas only flirting with Philip and none of the other doctors or nurses.  
\- after about a week and a half of flirting every time Philip walks in the room Lukas' heart monitor beats like crazy.  
\- Lukas calls him Doctor Phil to annoy him.  
\- Patient!Lukas and Philip having late night deep talks   
\- after two and a half weeks of Lukas being adorable and annoying he's released   
\- Three days after Lukas' release he comes back complaining about chest pains and Philip just rolls his eyes and gives him a prescription slip and leaves.  
\- The slip reads that the only way to fix the heart pain is take Philip on a date and under that his phone number.


	6. Vet!Philip AU

\- Lukas hitting a dog with a car on accident and he's like shaking as he gets out of the car and he pulls his shirt off and wraps it around the dog and sets him in the car.  
\- Lukas speeds to the vet and he's like in shock and he's shaking and babbling and sweating and he runs in carrying the dog.  
\- Vet!Philip is just sitting behind the counter, looking through paperwork when he sees a lanky pale guy, running in with a dog and a bloody shirt.  
\- Vet!Philip runs to the back, telling Lukas to follow him.   
\- Once they're in the room Lukas hands Philip the dog and Philip lays the dog out and starts checking the body and stuff.  
\- Vet!Philip is fixing one of the dogs broken legs when he hears a thump and he turns and literally sees Lukas passed out bc he fainted bc that's too much.


	7. My Philkas Playlist

\- Secret Love Song pt. 2 by Little Mix   
\- Strange Love by Halsey   
\- For Him by Troye Sivan   
\- Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus   
\- Fools by Troye Sivan   
\- Afraid by The Neighbourhood   
\- Take Me To Church by Hoizer  
\- Let It Go by James Bay   
\- Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park   
\- Daddy Issues by The Neighbourhood   
\- Bite by Troye Sivan   
\- Nothings Gonna Hurt You Baby by Cigarettes After Sex  
\- This Town by Niall Horan   
\- Always by Panic! At the Disco   
\- Perfect by One Direction   
\- Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran   
\- Sinners by Lauren Aquilina   
\- Ghost by Halsey   
\- Anything for You by ludo   
\- Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk   
\- Kaleidescope by A Great Big World   
\- Photograph by Ed Sheeran   
\- Memories by Panic! At the Disco   
\- Happy Little Pill by Troye Sivan   
\- Colors by Halsey  
\- Million Reasons by Lady Gaga   
\- Is There Somewhere by Halsey   
\- Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan   
\- idfc by Blackbear   
\- Blue by Troye Sivan   
\- Borderline by Tove  Styrke   
\- All Of the Stars by Ed Sheeran   
\- Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish   
\- One Bad Night by Hayley Kiyoko  
\- Lovers Eyes by Mumford and Sons   
\- New Americana by Halsey   
\- We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off by Ella Eyre   
\- I Want Crazy by Hunter Hayes   
\- Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth   
\- All About Us by He Is We   
\- Riptide by Vance Joy   
\- Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace  (I might have already put this one but oh well)   
\- Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift   
\- Coming Down by Halsey  (again might have already said this ???)  
\- The Ocean by Mike Perry   
\- I Wanna Be Yours by Artic Monkeys   
\- Hold Onto Me by Mayday Parade   
\- The One That Got Away by The Civil Wars   
\- I Will Wait by Mumford and Sons   
\- Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol   
\- Roman Holiday by Halsey  
\- Happier by Ed Sheeran


	8. Philkas Wedding Headcanons

\- When Philip gets to the alter and meets Lukas, Lukas asks if his stomach hurts   
\- Lukas ends his vows with "You're amazing, I mean, you're awesome."  
\- Philip starts crying and Lukas is like fuck you made me cry so they're both crying   
\- Lukas keeps his arm around Philip the entire night   
\- Philip keeps grabbing Lukas' tie and pulling him in for kisses   
\- LUKAS SLOW DANCES WITH HELEN AND HE SWEARS HES NEVER BEEN MORE SCARED IN HIS ENTIRE LIFE (Helen threatens Lukas she's like "you better treat my boy good.)  
\- Anne is alive bc ???? I love her???  
\- Lukas slow dances with Anne and he's all shy and he's blushing and he's telling Anne she did a good job raising Philip and Anne is just thanking Lukas for being so good to Philip and loving him   
\- Bo and Philip sitting down and actually talking and being close ???   
\- Helen and Gabe getting a little foster girl who's 7 and she adores Philip and Philip dances with her   
\- ROSE AND PHILIP DANCING   
\- Bo telling Philip not to be afraid to give Lukas a lil "love pat" to knock some sense into him   
\- Lukas is constantly pulling Philip into his lap instead of letting Philip sit in his own chair   
\- Philip feeding Lukas bc Lukas is too busy snuggling him   
\- THEIR WEDDING DINNER IS LITERALLY PIZZA   
\- Philip planned the wedding duh   
\- Lukas and Philip fixing each others ties   
\- Lukas sneaking into where Philip was getting ready for a kiss. But like Philip tells him it's bad luck to see each other before the wedding day so Lukas closes his eyes and stumbles around trying to find Philip and get a kiss   
\- LUKAS LOSING THE PAPER HE WROTE ALL HIS SPEECH STUFF ON SO HES JUST BLUSHING AND SUTTERING AND PHILIP LOVES IT    
\- Lukas dabbing a lot let's be real   
\- Lukas dragging Philip somewhere alone so they can make out. He literally does it like every half hour and everyone knows bc they come back with red lips and their hair and suits are all messed up. No one says anything though.  
\- Lukas has to button his shirt all the way up to the top to cover the hickeys Philip had left   
\- Lukas keeps kissing his head and calling him husband and Philip just blushes all red   
\- neither of them know how to dance so they just stumble around and giggle and kiss bc they're in love   
\- THEIR FIRST DANCE SONG IS ALL ABOUT US BY HE IS WE FT. OWL CITY   
\- Philip shoves the cake in Lukas' face and he just giggles and pulls Philip into a kiss so Philip can taste it   
\- Lukas holds Philip close and Philip stands on his feet while they dance   
\- LUKAS' SPONSOR IS THERE AND IS LIKE YOU GET THAT DICK SON  
\- Everyone's just supportive and happy and alive man tf (except ryan he can rot in hell forever)  
\- Philip and Lukas take turns walking over to each other and rubbing each others shoulders and talking about how much fun they'll have tonight. (Lukas chokes on his drink half the time and Philip just blushes bright red.)   
\- during the service Lukas keeps leaning down and pecking Philips lips   
\- Philip always plays with his ring (which is highkey fancy bc Lukas wanted to spend loads of money on his boy.)  
\- THEY RIDE OFF ON HIS MOTORBIKE


	9. Philkas Proposal Headcanons

\- they've been together for 5 years when Lukas finally proposes. (Philip and Lukas spent years just randomly saying "marry me?" To be all cute n fluffie.) ((my bae and I do that.))  
\- Lukas is all nervous and he's blushing and he's jumpy and he's so awkward and he's stumbling over everything and he can hardly talk and Philip knows somethings up, just not what.  
\- GABE TOOK LUKAS TO HELP PICK OUT RINGS   
\- LUKAS ASKED GABE AND HELEN FOR THEIR BLESSING   
\- Anyway Lukas takes Philip to a fancy restaurant bc they have date night a few times a month.  
\- Lukas like chugs two glasses of wine and Philip just stares at him like babe you good???  
\- And Lukas gets down on one knee but he forgot to get the ring out so he's sitting there on the ground, tugging at his pants trying to find the ring, which ended up being in his coat pocket that's hanging on his chair. (Philip is already about to cry bc he knows what's coming.)   
\- Lukas pulls the box out and he drops it and just mumbles a small "I'm sorry" before picking it up and opening it and then asking Philip "do I open it before or after I say the stuff" and Philip just shakes his head and tells him to keep going   
\- and his proposal is messy he's stuttering and backtracking but he's trying so hard and it's like "Philip, I um.. I thought you were cute when you first came to town and I um.. I set up us meeting actually, I sorta stalked you it's kind of weird, anyway, I love you a lot and like yeah we've dealt with a lotta shit and I'm glad we got through it because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have made it, and like, I'm an asshole, but you still love me, and I don't think anyone else would wanna deal with me.." and that makes Philip laugh through the tears "and bascially I just want to marry you and grow old with you and sit on the porch like Helen and Gabe and I wanna come home to you and all that other cliché stuff because I like cliché when it's with you." And Philip is like covering his mouth trying not to scream and Lukas just looks up at him and smiles and "will you marry me?"   
\- and Philip fucking tackled Lukas kissing him and hugging him and he's just chanting yes and Philip lays and tugs Lukas home and he can't stop kissing him and they have sex   
\- and then in the afterglow they're cuddling and Philip looks at his ring and kisses Lukas and tells him he loves him but he didn't have to spend so much on the ring   
\- and Lukas just rolls his eyes and tells Philip he wanted to bc Philip is all he wants


	10. Rose Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BC ROSE DESERVES BETTER AND IS MY ACTUAL MOM

\- She probably is the first to defend Philip to assholes once she knows that Lukas and Philip are dating. (She knows Lukas can second guess himself.)  
\- she gets a nice boyfriend that doesn't treat her like shit !!!   
\- she looks like the type to own a small dog tbh   
\- she didn't get mad at Lukas for being gay but she was really upset that he felt like he couldn't tell her   
\- her and Lukas grew up together   
\- Rose should be on the dance team   
\- ROSE SINCLAIR   
\- her and Philip totally talk shit about Lukas   
\- Rose can totally kick ass she probably took a martial arts class   
\- she's probably beat Lukas' ass when he says he can take her   
\- she thinks Philip is a pure bean bc she couldn't stand how much Lukas talked about motocross   
\- Rose and Philip actually become friends despite it being awkward in the beginning   
\- Rose cares about Lukas and Lukas does care about Rose (it's hard to tell but I mean Lukas cared about Philip and literally hit him the boys bad with feelings) and Lukas would totally want to meet her new boyfriend.   
\- Rose helps Lukas with relationship stuff like how to plan a date and do romantic stuff with Philip   
\- Rose invites both of them to parties now   
\- she's gotta have siblings cmon   
\- Lukas baby sits for her and Philip has to help bc Lukas is lowkey scared of kids   
\- Philip stands up for Rose when guys harass her (they besties cmon)  
\- she probably helps Lukas pick out his suits bc god knows that boy can't dress himself   
\- she wants to get married young   
\- SHE TOTALLY HAS TO HELP PHILIP CONVINCE LUKAS TO GO TO PRIDE   
\- maybe not lesbian Rose bit bi!Rose ???   
\- she listens to Lukas rant and half the time she's like "Dude you're an idiot" and he's like "You're turning into Philip." 

 

REASONS TO LOVE ROSE   
\- she didn't get mad or cry over the video of her and Lukas instead she was like bitch I told her I nailed him   
\- she wasn't the angry bitter ex despite Lukas cheating on her for a long time   
\- she supports Philip bc they both went through a hard time and they both cared about Philip   
\- she probably didn't even think about outing Lukas bc she knows it's mean   
\- Despite the fact she thinks death is kinda romantic she can be a lil eggbean   
\- she was mean to Philip in the beginning bc she thought Lukas hated him but she ended up being nice   
\- SHE LITERALLY DIDNT DESERVE ANY OF THE SHIT SHE GOT IDK WHY PEOPLE HATE HER


	11. Trans Philip Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this three months ago for my friend bc he wanted rep

Before the News   
\- Philip arrives to Helen and Gabes house on September 5th.  
\- When Philip arrives they call him "Scarlett" which only causes him to cringe   
\- three days of living with them Philip finally has had enough. He's sick of hearing the name he hates the most come out of his new "families" lips and he hates the non stop compliments on his waist long hair  
\- on the night of September 8th Philip locks himself in the bathroom, turning on the shower, pulling out a pair of scissors he stole from the kitchen.  
He cuts off all of his hair which comes to be about a foot long. He stares at himself in the mirror and smiles before hearing Helen call for him. Or for "Scarlett."   
That causes him to break down. He curls up on the bathroom floor, crying. He's scared he's going to get moved to another foster home if Helen and Gabe find out.   
Just then Gabe knocks on the door. "Sweetie? You in there?"  
Philip sighs, standing up, opening the door up.  
Gabe frowns when he sees that Philip is crying and his hair is all over the floor.   
Philip is ready for yelling but all he gets is a small laugh from Gabe. "If you wanted a hair cut you could've just asked." He rubbed Philips arm. "Now do you wanna tell me why you're crying."   
\- an hour later, Gabe and Philip are both sitting on the floor and Gabe is listening to every word Philip says.   
"So you want to be called Philip?"  
"Mhm."  
"Do you want your name changed at school?"   
His eyes widened. "You can do that."  
"Yeah? Of course." Gabe smiled, patting Philip on the back.  
"Now.. Gabe, can I ask you something?"  
"Anything."  
"Do we have any ace bandages?"  
Gabe freezes, thinking for a moment. "No."   
"Can we get some?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Just.." Gabe closed his eyes, biting his lip. "There was an article the other day about a boy getting serious damage done to his body from using that stuff."   
Philip stared at him, nodding. "So, no binding?"  
Gabe just smiled and pulled Philip into a side hug. "It'll be taken care of."  
\- On September 14th, a day before Philip is supposed to go to school for the first day, Gabe comes home with three binders. Two fit perfect and ones a little big and Philip can't help but cry.  
\- Helen and Gabe accept and support him no matter what.

 

School ( before Lukas)   
\- On September 15th Philip goes to school for the first time. Helen and Gabe say bye to him and watch him walk inside and Philip can't help but grin when he hears Gabe call him son.  
\- a few teachers looked at him weird when they said his name but Philip didn't care. They were saying his name. That's all that mattered. (Plus Tivoli is a small town in the middle of nowhere they probably didn't know lgbt+ was a thing til last month.)   
\- Philip felt pretty good over all going to school. He wore nice shirts that Gabe got him and a few big sweat shirts he already owned with and loose jeans and a pair or boxers along with his worn out converse. The only thing that got to him was his height.  
\- Philip still didn't change clothes for gym, he didn't care if he failed, he didn't want the boys finding out yet. Not in the small town of Tivoli.

 

Lukas and Philip (before they're official)  
\- they still meet the same way, and Lukas still makes the first move. Philip still films everything and they still kiss in the cabin.  
\- The first time they kiss it's slow and Lukas pulls away before Philip can react. The second time Lukas pulls Philip close and deepens it.  
They spend hours like that. Just kissing and touching each other. Lukas hands traveled up a few times and Philip just shook his head and moved them down to his hips again. Lukas didn't try again after that.  
Then, after what seems like decades, Lukas has Philip on his back and Lukas is shirtless and he reaches up to take Philips shirt off and Philip shakes his head.  
"Can.. Is it okay if my shirt stays on?" Philip asks.  
Then it all clicks in his head. The height difference. The voice. The reason he couldn't touch his chest. The reason why nothing was pressing against his leg when they ground against each other. Oh.  
Lukas nods, sitting up, rubbing his face. "So you're...?"  
"Yeah.." Philip nods, sitting up. "I get it if you don't want to.."  
Lukas shakes his head, biting his lip. "Just.. found out in a kind of weird way.." He laughed. "Did I.. do anything.."   
"No, you've been perfect..this is perfect.." Philip mumbles, pulling Lukas back down, kissing the corner of his mouth.   
"Do I just.." Lukas glanced down at Philips crotch.   
"Just keep doing what we've been doing, Luka." Philip gives him a small smile, pulling him back down.  
They spend a long time kissing before Philip pulls a condom out.  
Lukas freezes. He's.. not doing that. Not tonight.  
"No, that's gross, I'm not doing that." Lukas says quickly and Philip is scared that it's because his body isn't really.. what Lukas was expecting.  
"I'm sor-"  
"I'm not gay."  
Philip is both hurt and happy over it. Lukas called him a boy. He called their attraction gay. Philip nods, stuffing the condom back into his pocket.   
"Hey, it's okay." He kisses Lukas again. "We don't have to do that."  
\- the shootings still happen and bascially all that's the same so I'm not gonna describe that.

\- Lukas punched Philip and it hurt, not even the physicality but the fact that 24 hours ago they were kissing and holding each other.  
\- Lukas spams him a lot that day, telling him he was sorry and asking him to come over.  
\- they kiss and Lukas gets mad because he doesn't want to be that guy. (Philip feels bad because he wants him to be that guy and he's 99% sure Lukas is that guy.)   
\- Philip tells Lukas he won't be his bitch. (But it's still so hard to say no because he knows how gentle and sweet Lukas can be.)

\- Philip feels horrible, knowing that it was his fault Tommy and Tracy died, but getting out and going to the city was amazing.   
\- Lukas held his hand and smiled along with Philip every time someone called him sir. (Lukas corrects them no matter what.)  
\- Lukas still doesn't go into the gay bar but it doesn't stop Philip from getting a drink and enjoying the men around him attention.  
\- When he comes back out he sees Lukas staring at the gay couple across the street with almost an envious look.   
\- Lukas calls him an asshole before telling him that he'd tell his mom about him and kissing him. (If Philip didn't know he was in love before then, he knew now.)   
\- They spend the rest of the night giving each other random kisses and alternating between holding hands and putting their arms around each other 

\- Philip feels disgusting when he films Rose and Lukas kissing and touching each other. He feels bad for Rose in general, Lukas doesn't treat her good either, and from what Philip has seen, she's pretty nice. He hopes she can find a good boyfriend some day. (He secretly prays it won't ever be Lukas again.)  
\- Philip hates himself because he's almost happy once the video is out because afterwards Lukas taught him how to ride the bike. (Which translates to, Lukas spent 2 and a half hours holding onto him tight.)

 

Philip and Lukas. (After their official with some normal headcanons in there just bc.)  
\- while Lukas was shocked finding out Philip was trans, it didn't weird him out. The gay thing, yes, but the trans thing? Not at all. Lukas only got worried because he thought he made Philip uncomfortable/crossed a line.  
\- Lukas gets his gym hour change so he can spend it with Philip. (And protect him from the assholes.)  
\- Lukas stands in front of Philip while Philip faces the corner and changes.  
\- Lukas never asks to touch Philips chest ever. (He's sure that when/if Philip wants to he'll tell him.)  
\- Lukas tells Philip every time they makeout that he can keep his shirt on and that it's totally fine. (It makes Philip cry the first time.)  
\- Lukas literally Googles about dysphoria and other things that go along with having a trans boyfriend like safe ways to bind and how long.  
\- Lukas tells Philip to take off his binder when they cuddle because it isn't safe to sleep in. He also kisses Philips head and tells him he's a boy binder or not.  
\- Lukas suprised Philip with clothes every now and then and sometimes a new binder. (He isn't sure how many Philip should have but he assumes one for every day of the week is okay.)   
\- Lukas always comes over when Philip is on his period and he rubs Philips stomach and tells Philip he's a bad ass bc if Lukas had cramps he'd probably just whine and cry.  
\- Lukas is 6'3" and Philip is 5'3"   
\- them at prom with their little suits and slow dancing and stepping on each others feet and Lukas just picks him up and spins him every few seconds.   
\- Lukas never questions Philips height or how his voice sounds.  
\- When Philip says he'll take his shirt off during sex Lukas literally almost cries, he doesn't, but he almost does because that's so much trust to put into someone.   
\- Lukas uses a condom bc duh but he always needs to use the one Philip is carrying bc he never remembers.  
\- before the boys ever go all the way Lukas asks him what is and isn't okay to do when they have sex and they come up with a safe word.  
\- Lukas calls Philip baby, baby boy, little man (it makes Philip blush), his man and angel most of the time.  
\- Philip calls Lukas Luka or sweetheart. (Sweetheart always makes Lukas blush and he pretends to hate the nickname.)  
\- Lukas always checks to make sure Philip us using his binder safely and that he's using his binder and not bandages or tape. 

 

Philip and Lukas (Transition)  
\- Lukas didn't expect to cry when Philip got his first testosterone shot but he did.  
\- Lukas pays for half of Philips top surgery. (Philip refused to let him pay all and he's lucky he was allowed to pay half.)  
\- Philip only gets top surgery. (He asked Lukas' opinion but Lukas just said he'll love Philips body no matter what and he'll support Philip no matter what.)  
\- Lukas rubs cream over Philips scars.  
\- Lukas always kisses Philips chest, over the scars and just in general because his baby is so beautiful and so strong. (Philip just giggles and runs his fingers through Lukas' hair.)


	12. Stripper!Philip and Rich!Lukas

Day 1  
\- it all starts with Lukas being drug to a gay club by his new coworker Aaron who is just so open. Lukas doesn't know why Aaron being open bothers him so much, he never thought he was homophobic. He shrugs off the feeling.  
\- It Aarons birthday so of course he tells every single stripper he sees and god its like a public swimming pool but all the men are ten times more attractive. He's jealous of their looks.. that's all.  
\- Lukas is sitting alone at a table while Aaron gets a lapdance when Philip walks up.  
\- Philips in black heels that make his legs look long and lean. (Lukas doesn't think they needed much help.) He's wearing pretty white panties with a heart on the back, covered in lace. He leans down on the table, playing with Lukas' tie.   
\- "you look so scared, sitting here all alone." Philip presses his nose against Lukas' hairline before nipping at his earlobe. "You want some company."  
Lukas stutters and his hands are probably 100° right now but how can you be calm when the most beautiful, angelic thing is offering to grind against you for money.  
"No." Lukas squeaks out. "I'm straight."   
Philip nods, biting Lukas' neck this time. "Damn." He stands up walking away.  
\- the rest of the night he can't help but feel super jealous of all the men getting lapdance from Philip. (A few times Philip even glances at him and grinds harder against the man.)

Day 2  
\- Lukas comes back to the club the next day with as many 20s as he could find at home.  
\- He sits down at the table he sat at before, biting his lip nervously, looking for Philip.  
\- "Fancy seeing you here." Philip spoke softly, the black lace panties he was wearing hanging off his hips.   
Lukas stared at him with wide eyes.  
Philip just grabs Lukas' jaw and leans in, hovering his lips over Lukas'. "You wanna touch?"  
Lukas nodded quickly, biting his cheek, pulling out his wallet.  
Philips sexy act vanished as he flashed Lukas a soft smile.   
"I think I can trust you, you're not like those gross men." He spoke softly, slipping his hand into the pocket if Lukas' jacket, pulling out a pen, writing his number on a napkin. "Call me." Philip winked, biting his lip, turning around and walking off.  
\- Lukas stayed the rest of the night, watching Philip, making sure no one touched him the wrong way. (Guards got worried Lukas was stalking Philip and Philip had to explain that Lukas is just his favorite customer.)  
\- Lukas had no idea why he was so crazy for a boy he's said less than 10 words to but he loved that the boy was feeling just as crazy as him.  
\- Lukas is staring at his drink three hours later when he feels hands in his hair. He's ready to recite the only thing he's said to anyone tonight. "Sorry, I'm taken." Which is an odd thing to say when you're sitting in the middle of a strip club.  
He turns, ready to tell the mystery guy he's taken when he sees Philips big brown eyes. "My shifts over now, you can leave."  
Lukas swallows and nods. "Can I take you home?"  
Philip raises his eyebrows, crossing his arms. "Just because I'm a stripper doesn't mean I fuck every guy who offers."  
"Nonono." Lukas put his hands up in defense. "I meant can I drive you back to your house."  
Philip purses his lips, looking around the room. "Sure."   
Philip ran his fingers through Lukas' hair one more time before tugging on it. "But, keep in mind, I carry a gun."  
Lukas nodded, swallowing, looking up at Philip. Lukas had no idea why he was so turned on from at gun, let alone the pretty boy who owned the gun.  
\- the drive to Philips place was nice. Philip talked mostly, about photography and work and how Philip is best friends with the guards and they make bets on which man is in the closet but won't admit it. (That one strikes a little too close to home for Lukas.)   
\- then Philip asks about him. Lukas explains that he works for  a law firm and how he's got a few close coworkers but no "special" someone. (Philip doesn't have anyone either, thankfully.)   
\- "So when did you know you were gay?" Lukas asked, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.  
"When I saw a boy the first time. And you?"  
"Oh I'm not gay." Lukas chuckled.  
Philip raised his eyebrows. "So you're just a really nice straight man who hangs around a gay strip club, driving a gay stripper home?"  
"When you put it like that it sounds weird."   
"It sounds weird every way you put it.." Philip looked around the car, biting his lip.   
"I'm Lukas.. by the way."  
"Philip."  
"You don't look like a Philip."  
"And you, my dear Lukas, don't look straight." Philip patted Lukas' arm, climbing out of the car, waving. "Thanks for the ride."  
"No problem." Lukas gave Philip a small wave. 

Two weeks   
\- two weeks in all the strippers, bartenders and guards knew Lukas by name.   
The guards and bartenders wanted to be Lukas.  
The strippers wanted to be with him... or be Philip, but no one really knew what Philip and Lukas were. Until week two.  
\- It's closing time and Philip just got done with his shift and he's getting dressed when Lukas walks in.  
"Hey, Luka." Philip smiles, wiping off his makeup. "You feeling okay?"  
"That dude touched you."  
"I'm grabbed all the time." Philip laughed.  
"I don't like it."  
"I don't either, no one does."  
"I don't like this." Lukas blurted.  
"What?"   
" I don't like us. I don't like staring at you from across the room constantly and men asking me if I'm with you and I say no. I'm sick of all your friends trying to get with me. I don't like it."  
Philip stood there, shocked. "So what are you saying?"  
"I want you to go on a date with me. I wanna be able to brag and tell men that we're a thing and not that I just wait to drive you home every night." Lukas babbled, running his fingers through his hair.  
"So you're asking me out?"  
"Yeah..I guess."  
"I told you so."  
"W-what?" Lukas looked up at him.  
"I called it, I knew you weren't straight." Philip smiled, walking over, kissing Lukas' cheek.  
"Whatever." Lukas scoffed.  
"Whatever." Philip smiled, taking his hand.

Three Weeks   
\- within three weeks all the workers and the daily men know. Lukas and Philip are a couple. Whenever Philip takes his break he always walks over to Lukas' table and climbs into his lap, nuzzling into his neck.  
\- Lukas is okay with Philip being a stripper. It's his job and it's not like Philip is into any of the men. (Philip is normally begging for Lukas to fuck him or touch him by the end of the night anyway.) The only thing that bothers him is when the men grab Philip and he isn't legally allowed to beat the shit out of them.  
\- Philip hangs on Lukas' arm. They rush into things. They move in together and Lukas introduces Philip to his coworkers and family. (They all love Philip. Its still taking Bo a little time to wrap his hear around the fact that Philip climbs poles for a living.)   
\- Philip always dresses nice for events Lukas has and Lukas is always bragging about his darling of a boyfriend Philip.  
\- also, bonus to dating a stripper? Free lapdance and strip tears constantly. (It's really hard for them to keep their hands off each other, okay?)


	13. Fem!Philip Headcanons

\- he only wears black nail polish   
\- if he's being rushed he only puts on highlighter   
\- if he isn't being rushed he fucking does it all eyeliner, highlighter, and mascara (he doesn't need it tho have you seen the boys lashes wth I want them)  
\- Lukas doesn't think makeup can be that hard so Philip has him try it and he's like screeching within 5 minutes about how hard it is and Philip is like "Babe that's eyeliner not mascara."  
\- Lukas learns that it's best not to talk to Philip while he's doing his makeup bc "your pretty face is too distracting go away."   
\- Okay but can we just talk about Philip in a dress and he like shows Lukas one day and Lukas is like stuttering and blushing and Philip thinks it looks bad but 3 days later the dress is layout on their bed   
-  PHILIP CAN FUCKING WORK IN HEELS BITCH HE OWNS THAT SHIT   
\- Philip in a flower crown I mean that's my aesthetic idk about you   
\- Philip owning every EOS flavor there is   
\- Lukas buying Philip the most expensive makeup (Philip tries to protest but Lukas just tells him his baby deserves the best.)  
\- whenever a guy or girl gets salty for Philip wearing makeup Lukas lectures them on how hard and painful it is and also throws in that Philip looks then times better than them


	14. Grown Up AU

Au where Lukas joins a huge motocross circuit when he's like 21 or 22 and him and Philip are still together and Lukas' sponsors tell him he can't come out and they'd have to get Lukas a fake girlfriend (a beard) so they can take away the attention of all the time Lukas had spent with Philip.  
And yeah Lukas travels and yeah Philip can't come and yeah Philip cries sometimes because it should be him spending time with Lukas not some actress but he doesn't want to guilt Lukas into ruining his dream career so he doesn't say anything   
Pictures get posted on Lukas' social media and pictures are printed and it takes all of Philips strength not to go off on Lukas   
Then, 6 months of Lukas and his beard being together, the insecurities and fears build up in Philip. He worries if Lukas actually is getting feelings for her and if he kisses her or if all the times he holds her hand he means it.   
And it's 7 months when Philip calls Lukas crying over the fact that it's so hard having to watch Lukas be happy with some chick and not him and having to see Lukas lie constantly. Lukas listens and comforts him and stays on the phone until Philip falls asleep.  
It's 7 months and 2 days later that Lukas shows up at Philips apartment in the middle of his motocross tour   
It's 7 months and 3 days later when Lukas proposes to Philip on public after being in love with him for 4 years   
It's 7 months and 5 days later when Lukas has fully came out and pictures of them are filling the newsstands and all over social media.   
It's 7 months and 6 days later when Lukas gets a new sponsor that absolutely loves and adores both him and Philip   
It's 7 months and 7 days later when everything seems to fall into place


	15. Parent Philkas Headcanons

\- Lukas is the parent that would dress his little girl up in all the cutest outfits and he'd totally spend so much money on little hair bands and shoes.   
\- Philip is the parent that would join the PTA and not be afraid to fight a mom.  
\- Lukas is forced to go to all the PTA meetings and the moms always flirt with him.  
\- Lukas is the parent that would sneak his kid like 5 cookies before dinner and then take 5 for himself.  
\- Philip is the one that cooks.  
\- Bonus:   
Lukas: you want a kid   
Philip: *chokes on his coffee for 5 minutes*   
-  Philip is the overprotective parent.  
\- Lukas is the emotional parent.  
\- Their kid does a sport and both get kicked out bc Lukas was cheering them on. (And telling them to hit other kids.)   
\- Lukas feeds their kid ice cream before bed.  
\- Lukas one day calls Philip the "not fun" parent and Philip leaves him alone with their daughter and her friend and he calls Philip two hours later begging him to come help.  
\- Both parents know how to do their little girls hair in braids and such.  
\- LUKAS BUYING THEIR DAUGHTER A MINI MOTORBIKE FOR HER 6TH BIRTHDAY.  
\- Their kid decks a kid at school and Lukas high fives her while Philip gets her ice cream.


	16. Bo and Lukas Headcanons

\- Bo tries to give Lukas the sex talk, gay boy version. (Lukas literally cannot even speak it's so bad.)   
\- Bo invites Philip over and tries to act like he knows things about photography to seem supportive. (Philip can tell he's lying but he's trying so that's sweet.)  
\- Bo literally calling Gabe every time he thinks Lukas is hiding something.  
\- Bo googling about gay things so he can seem more involved and know what's going on.   
\- Bo inviting Philip and Helen and Gabe over for dinner a lot more.  
\- BO MAKING IT A RULE THAT LUKAS HAS TO HAVE THE DOOR OPEN WHEN PHILIP COMES OVER.  
\- Bo literally asking Lukas if he needs condoms. (Lukas just turns bright red and stutters. Bo just hands him money to get them himself.)  
\- Bo setting a earlier curfew for Lukas (and Philip) because he's still shaken up about Lukas being shot. (Bo lowkey tells Philip he can stay the night whenever as long as the doors open and he tells Helen and Gabe so they don't worry.)   
\- Bo and Philip talking shit about Lukas when he's gone. (But in the loving way.  
\- Bo driving Philip to Lukas' motocross events.   
\- After Bo gets to know Philip he tells Lukas "you hurt Philip, I hurt you. " (not in the abusive way but just kinda Bo being protective of Philip bc he's a nice pure bean and Lukas shouldn't fuck it up.)  
\- Bo literally taking all alcohol out of his cabin now that he knows Philip and Lukas go there.   
\- Bo talking with Gabe on how he can be a better parent in general bc it's about time he did that. (Trademark that shit.)


	17. April Fools

Lukas Waldenbeck is the type of boyfriend that would fake breakup with Philip on April fools and think he's cool and it's funny.  
Philip Shea is the type of boyfriend that would go along with Lukas' joke, knowing it's a joke, and say things like "Oh me too I haven't been into it for months." And "the sex sucks."  
And it takes Philip all he's got to not burst out laughing when the color drains from Lukas' face and he starts stuttering, explaining that it's a joke and he'll fix anything he can and that he can't lose Philip.  
After a few minutes of Lukas panicking and Philip literally about to burst out laughing, Philip grabs Lukas' color and kisses him and mumbles "happy April fools." And Lukas is relived before getting salty. And honestly Philip thinks it's worth Lukas' complaining because for once he was able to trick his boyfriend.


	18. Requests

Comment Philkas stuff you'd like me to write ??


	19. Flower Child!Philip and Punk!Lukas

\- Philip wearing pretty skirts n he has glitter n makeup and he always has flower crowns on and always sees the best in people  
\- Lukas having tattoos and piercings and literally being the coldest bitch but he can't help but feel this warm tingle when Philip is around  
\- Philip and Lukas getting paired up for some project and they agree to meet at Philips house  
\- when Lukas gets there he's greeted by Philip with pretty eyeliner and lip gloss on with a long t shirt on. He grabs Lukas' wrist and drags him up the steps to his room  
\- Philips room is decorated with Christmas lights and pictures he's taken on his Polaroid are hung up all over his walls  
\- Lukas sits down, leaning against the bottom of Philips bed and Philip sits down next to him, putting a little poster board in front of them along with a bunch of pretty markers. Philip claps his hands together, quickly explaining how they're gonna do it but all Lukas does is study the way Philips eyes light up and his mouth moves.  
\- they're 20 minutes into the project when they start flirting. Lukas mainly focuses on making Philip blush bright red and stutter  
\- They're 30 minutes into the project when Philip ends up in Lukas' lap ajd they're kissing 

Dating Wise  
\- Lukas always walks down the hall with his arm around his pretty boyfriends shoulders.  
\- Lukas only smiles around Philip  
\- WHEN THEY'RE ALONE LUKAS USES REALLY FLUFFIE NICKNAMES LIKE BABY BOY AND SWEETHEART  
\- Lukas literally beats any guy that says any mean thing to Philip  
\- Philip cleaning Lukas' face up after fights  
\- Philip climbing into Lukas' lap and snuggling all close, pressing his face in Lukas' neck. Lukas turning his head to kiss Philips head.  
\- Lukas holds things above his head so Philip has to give him a kiss to get it back  
\- they go on stupid cheesy dates like sitting in a meadow, eating lunch, and cuddling while Philip takes tons of pictures of them on his Polaroid  
\- Lukas taking Philips Polaroid to take pictures of Philip  
\- philip always giving Lukas lil nose kisses  
\- JUST BADASS SCARY LOOKING LUKAS ONLY BEING SOFT AND SWEET WITH HIS PRETTY BOYFRIEND PHILIP

Philip  
\- he absolutely adores disney movies and he gets in actual fights with people who hate on them.  
\- he loves to wear thigh highs  
\- his favorite color is either baby blue or a pale pink  
\- his tumblr blog is just aesthetics  
\- he's a huge animal person  
\- he loves valentine's day and all the dumb plastic roses that come with it  
\- he wants to be an animator when he grows up  
\- he loves photography and his room is covered in pictures (but we all know that already)  
\- his favorite thing is music festivals  
\- he's addicted to sweets. His favorite hard candy is rock candy or suckers and his favorite type of cake is red velvet  
\- he fucking loves glitter  
\- he hates swearing  
\- He's always got cute Lil rosy cheeks 

Lukas  
\- He has a lip ring and a tongue piercing  
\- He always wears tank tops and skinny jeans  
\- he's high key muscular and could beat a bitch if he needed to  
\- he doodles on his arm since he isn't allowed to have a tattoo yet and Philip helps him with some of them.  
\- He rides a motorbike but he quit motocross.  
\- He's really good at boxing.  
\- His grades suck but it's not because he's stupid it's because he doesn't try. He's actually super smart.  
\- He listens to rock and roll but Philip gets him into other stuff.  
\- He never disrespects people unless they're disrespecting him.  
\- He drinks and sometimes smoke. Philip is trying to get him to quit both.  
\- He's never ever done drugs, he doesn't see the point in them and he finds them really dumb.  
\- He prefers to be alone. He always has since his mom died.  
\- His favorite color is black, maybe dark blue.  
\- he wears a lot of rubber bracelets.  
\- He doesn't go to any school events ever.  
\- he used to dye his hair weird colors but he quit.

Cute boyfriend things  
\- Philip dragging Lukas to football games and other things just because Philip wants to make sure he doesn't miss out. (They end up making out behind the school.)  
\- Philip has a swear jar for Lukas but the money goes for future dates instead of just to Philip.  
\- Lukas teaches Philip how to skateboard. (Philip basically clings to him and screams that he's gonna fall.)  
\- Philip makes him a pretty rainbow bracelet and Lukas adds it onto his collection of bracelets.  
\- Bo loves Philip because despite Philip being a little less manly that he'd want Lukas is still being social and seeming happier.  
\- Lukas taking Philip to spots where his mom would take him.  
\- Philip teaching Lukas how to make flower crowns.  
\- Philip painting Lukas' nails. (Lukas only allows the color black though.)  
\- Lukas actually getting in a fight with anyone that says anything about him and Philip.  
\- Philip asking Lukas to pick a matching tattoo for them when they're 18.  
\- Lukas making Philip watch horror movies and Philip making Lukas watch Disney movies.  
\- Philip buys Lukas a small teddy bear and Lukas cuddles with it but doesn't tell anyone. (Philip knows he does it, though.)  
\- Lukas having the prettiest smile ever but the only person that sees the real actual smile is Philip.  
\- Lukas doodling on Philips arms with a sharpie so he can match the tattoo be drew on himself.  
\- Them laying next to each other and listening to music and just holding each other.  
\- Philip dragging Lukas to music festivals and Lukas dragging Philip tons of normal concerts.


	20. School PDA Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these in December jfc

\- Philip seems more nervous than Lukas when they go into school after the Red Hook party  
\- Lukas just holds Philips hand when they walk in and he acts as casual as ever saying hi to people and smiling down at Philip   
\- Lukas is the boy that would pull Philip into the lockerroom to make out   
\- Lukas would walk up behind Philip and cover his eyes and say "guess who?"   
\- Philip would always check to make sure Lukas is okay with this and he tells him it's okay if he doesn't want to (Lukas never says he wants to take a break. He loves showing Philip off.)   
\- every time someone harasses Philip Lukas literally beats them up or Philip has to hold him back   
\- The first time someone calls Lukas a fag Philip decks them so fast and Lukas is just shocked. (And turned on bc his lil bean can be violent oo)   
\- Lukas always takes and brings Philip home from school   
\- Lukas and Philip eat out on the football field, under the bleachers, away from everyone else   
\- Philip sticks his hand in Lukas' back pocket when they walk down the hall   
\- when school is over Philip takes Lukas to one of the back halls and they make out   
\- Lukas is a really clingy boyfriend and always wants to walk Philip to his classes   
\- they go to a few football games together only to end up cuddling on the very back bleachers where no one else is (they both hate football)  
\- Lukas texts Philip a lot during the day even though Philip barely replies   
\- Philip totally spends a lotta time in the library and has even gotten to lock the library up since he was the last one in it   
\- BO FUCKING MAKES LUNCH FOR PHILIP AND LUKAS AND HAS LUKAS GIVE IT TO PHILIP   
\- Rose defends Lukas and Philip constantly and so do her friends (they also agree not to date any of the homophobic asshole guys)  
\- Lukas gets a little jealous when Philip gets more friends and starts hanging out with them.  
Ex:   
Lukas pushed Philip up against his locker, kissing his neck, smiling when he felt Philips hands slide into his pockets.  
"I can't film tonight."  
Lukas froze. "What?"  
"Some of the guys in my history class invited me out."  
Lukas stood up. "What guys?"  
"Just some dudes that said I seemed cool." Philip shrugged.  
Lukas stared at him for a few seconds before kissing his neck again, pressing his body tight against Philips.  
"Luka-"  
He didn't stop.  
"Babe, I can cancel." Philip gasped when Lukas bit down.  
"Don't need to. They'll know you're mine." He winked, walking away.  
\- whenever there's an assembly Lukas has Philip sit in his lap   
\- whenever they sit next to each other the boys rub each others thighs, smirking when the other jumps   
\- philip likes to hug Lukas and tell him what they'll do tonight so Lukas is sexually frustrated all day   
\- they get busted a lot for making out in the halls tbh


	21. Walk Away AU/Headcanon

HEADCANONS OF WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF LUKAS LET PHILIP LEAVE THE CABIN AND THEY DIDNT KISS AGAIN 

(I've been trying to write a fic for this but like I've deleted everything I wrote like 6 times) 

\- Philip ignores Lukas for like a week and a half. Ignores all the texts. Avoids him in school. Doesn't look at him at all during class or in the halls.  
\- Lukas has to pull him to the side at the end of the day to talk to him. (He explains that he doesn't hate him and that he liked talking to him ect.)   
\- They become friends again but Philip isn't really Philip anymore. He isn't the Philip Lukas learned to love. (It didn't take learning Lukas always loved him.)  The new Philip was more closed off and wasn't as touchy as he was before. He didn't hold Lukas as tight when they drove. He didn't grab his arm to climb off the bike. He just stopped. (Lukas is scared to ask him.)   
\- Lukas is constantly paranoid when Philip gets on his phone while they're hanging out because Philip never did that before.  
\- Lukas hates every boy Philip likes. (Philip just says it's bc Lukas is straight but Lukas isn't. He's just jealous.)   
\- Philip gets a long distance boyfriend a few towns over and Lukas literally follows Philip there. (What? He had to make sure Philip is okay.)   
\- Philip catches him watching him and just thinks it's cute. (He's not over Lukas, he's trying really hard to be, but it's hard when Lukas is as amazing as he is.)   
\- Lukas goes on a date with Rose and sees Philip flirting with one of the theater workers. (He's torn between staying and watching them and leaving so Rose knows they don't know each other.) 

 

\- they're hanging out a month after Philip tried to kiss him and Lukas grabs Philips wallet to get out Philips money for pizza. (Philip always insits on paying. Lukas hates it.) And that's when he sees the condom.  
\- now Lukas checks Philips wallet after every date to make sure a condom is still there. (He knows Philip can replace it but he rather not think about Philip getting fucked.)

 

-It's two and a half months after the kiss when Philip finally tells Lukas he has a boyfriend. And has had one. For about three weeks. (Lukas already hates him and he doesn't know his name.)  
Bonus:   
"Wanna watch me practice tonight? You don't have to film or anything."  
"Can't." Philip replied, not looking up from his phone.  
"Why not?" (Philip has never ever said no to Lukas, especially when they're making plans to hang out.)   
"M going over to my boyfriends house."  
Lukas chokes on nothing. "What?"  
"Hm?"   
"When were you gonna tell me?"  
"Lukas, it's not a big deal."  
"Who is he?"  
Philip sighed. "His name is Mark, he's 19 and he lives in the city."  
"You're 17."  
"So?"  
"You shouldn't be dating him."  
"You shouldn't be telling me what to do."  
And that turns into a fight which turns into Philip ignoring all of Lukas' texts for two weeks.

\- Philip has been with his boyfriend for almost two months when Lukas comes to Philips house again. He apologizes and calls himself an asshole. (Philip agrees with him.)  
\- They go back to almost what they were before Philip tried to kiss him. Lukas likes it more.

\- 5 months after lukas rejecting him and Philip and his boyfriend have been together for about three months. The boys are hanging out and they're home alone marathoning movies while it rains.  
\- Lukas has his arm around Philip and Philip kisses his neck teasingly. One thing leads to another and the boys spend three houses making out and grinding against each other before they both cream their pants.  
\- the rest of the night is Lukas comforting a crying Philip. (Lukas tells Philip he doesn't have to tell his boyfriend. Philip doesn't.)

\- 9 months after the rejection and 7 months into Philip and Marks relationship Mark dumps them.   
\- it's their 7 month anniversary and he doesn't show up to the restaurant they made reservations for. (Philip texts Lukas and tells him that Mark is an hour late. Lukas simply replies with okay and 15 minutes later Lukas is sitting with Philip so Philip doesn't get kicked out.)  
\- two and a half hours later Lukas convinces Philip that Mark isn't coming or got held up. Philip agrees and Lukas takes Philip home to which Philip begs Lukas to stay with him.   
\- it's 11 pm, two hours after Lukas and Philip got back when it happens. Philip leaves the room, grinning, telling Lukas it's Mark and that he'll be back in and nd minute.  
Within 5 minutes of Philip leaving the room Lukas hears him crying. He hears Philip whimpering and begging for Mark to listen and asking Mark what he did wrong?   
\- Mark dumps Philip  
\- Philip comes back in after ending a 20 minute phone call and he just curls up and cries and rants. He cries over Anne and being an addict. He cries over being moved to Tivoli. He cries over Helen and Gabe for being too nice to him. (Philip doesn't think he deserves it.)   
\- lastly Philip cries over Lukas. He cries over how it's been 9 months and he's still pining. He cries because while he loved Lukas he still really liked Mark. He cries because Lukas and him cheated. He cries because he thought Lukas has hated him so many times.  
\- Lukas just kisses his tears away and says he loves Philip too and they kiss.


	22. Shot AU

AU where Ryan shot Philip instead of Lukas 

\- when it happens Lukas hears it and automatically panics when he doesn't feel any pain. (He wishes he did, Philip doesn't deserve this.) And he'd park as fast as he could, shutting off the engine and throwing it on the ground, not even caring if it broke. (Normally he'd worry so bad that he broke one of the handles or shook a part loose.) He stumbles over his bike and runs towards Philip, pulling him into his lap.  
\- he holds Philip close and runs his fingers through his hair, trying his best to comfort him. (It's so frustrating because Lukas has never been good with words but he needs them so bad right now.)   
"Philip, hey." Lukas mumbled, his voice shaking. He couldn't cry right now. Philip needed him. His hands were shaking as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
He winces when Philip just turns a little and presses into Lukas, chest.  
He panics when Philip stops moving after that.  
That's when he learns how to talk. He holds Philip close telling him how much he loves him and how sorrh he is and that if Philip doesn't wake up he's gonna kill him. (Lukas can picture Philip laughing at him for saying that.)   
\- Lukas is pacing around the waiting room once they get to a hospital and he keeps and skin Gabe if he heard anything about Philip. (It's obvious Gabe hadn't heard anything, Lukas is in the room with him, but he doesn't say that..he just calmly says no and offers to get Lukas something to eat.)  
\- Once visiters are allowed Lukas doesn't leave Philips room. He has the chair close to the hospital bed and he keeps playing with Philips hands, talking to him about everything. Motocross. His dreams about them. How much he loves him. How scared he is. How sorry he is. (He even let's out a "Tommy would be here if he were alive, he really did like you.")   
\- Gabe has to pry Lukas away from Philip and walk him to Bo to take him home. (Bo doesn't approve of it but he tried stopping Lukas which didn't work out so he just gave in.)   
\- when Philip wakes up he panics but calms down quickly. He smiles when he sees Lukas asleep with his head on the bed. Philip puts his hand on Lukas' head and plays with his hair for about 15 minutes before Lukas wakes up.   
\- Let's just say Lukas is pretty salty that Philip didn't wake him up automatically. (He's not mad he was just worried and scared.)  
\- Philip calms him down by playing with his hand and giving him a small smile, asking Lukas if he at least made the jump. (Lukas says yeah but he hates it and never wants to go near that lake again.)   
\- Lukas starts sleeping in Philips bed and Gabe and Helen don't object. (Gabe had to work things out with the nurses.)   
\- Bo comes in one day and tells Lukas it's time to go and Lukas just says no and he just yells "Because Philip is my boyfriend and he needs me."  
\- and Philip expected Lukas to panic but he didn't. He just laid back down next to Philip and kissed him.  
\- every time they kiss his heart monitor goes crazy (cmon that's a cute cliché.)


	23. New Perspective AU

AU where Lukas is 19 and a famous motocross dude   
And Philip is into motocross, just because of the cute boys, especially the cute blonde one 

\- Philip wasn't into motocross. He was into boys. So naturally he'd watch every time there was a race on TV when he wasn't busy. (He may or may not make plans around the motocross schedule.)  
\- Philip quickly picks his favorite. A tall blonde boy with the prettiest smile he's ever seen. Yeah, Philip doesn't know much about motocross, but he knows that the boy, Lukas, could win anything if he flashed that smile.  
\- Turns out Lukas has a youtube channel, and quite a few fans, and Philip may or may not have notifications on for the channel he totally didn't subscribe to.   
\- Philip Internet stalks Lukas for about two months before a motocross race comes to his town. (Philip was sure it'd be harder to buy tickets but it wasn't. He gets the most expensive ones.)

\- fast forward two weeks later, Philip had just watched the race, and Lukas (He's even hotter in person) had one. Philip knew he would.   
\- Lukas is down with some interviewers when Philip slips down to where he isn't sk sure he's supposed to be just because he needs to be closer. (God, he sounds fucking insane.)   
\- well, one thing lead to another and suddenly Philip was behind an interviewer, taking as many good photos he could get of Lukas, who was about 5 feet away. (It was insane how far they used to be and now they're so close.)   
\- Lukas, being the little shit he is, waited until the interview was over before grabbing Philips camera.  
"So you like taking pictures?"  
Philip just nods, in complete awe.  
"Can I see?" Lukas asked, stepping closer, standing only inches away from Philip, holding the camera out.  
\- Philip shows Lukas the pictures and Lukas is so impressed. (Philip liked to imagine it was because Lukas thought he was pretty because honestly he wasn't the amazing photographer Lukas made him out to be.) And Lukas gives Philip his number and tells Philip to text him and send him the photos from the race.  
\- he also takes a selfie with Philip and posts it saying he met a "savage photographer who was his biggest fan." 

\- two weeks later, the fourth month of Philips fake motocross obsession, he goes to another one of Lukas' races. Lukas wins. And Lukas invitees him out.  
\- they walk around the city, laughing and talking and just opening up about everything which neither boy had ever really done before.

\- two months into their friendship, five months into Philips motocross obsession, they go back to Lukas' motel and kiss.  
\- Lukas panics and tells Philip they can't because he can't let the paparazzi or the fans or his sponsors no.

\- a few days later they agree on being secretly in like with each other (Philip knows he's in love but he can't scare Lukas away like that.)

\- they hang out more and more and three months into their relationship rumors start happening. Bad ones. Ones saying Lukas and Philip were dating. It wasn't bad, but if you heard the way Lukas talked about it it'd sound like an assassination attempt.  
\- they fight. Philip leaves. Lukas follows.  
\- a week later Lukas comes out and gets a beard. Her names Rose. She's nice and isn't into Lukas but Philip can't help but envy her.

\- They'd been dating for 7 months when Philip finally slips up. He grabs Lukas and kisses him in front of everyone. It's the 5th tag on twitter by the end of the day.  
Philip rushes home and starts to pack because he knows Lukas will be mad, Lukas always is. So he waits. And waits..and Lukas gets home..  
\- Lukas isn't mad. He's really happy. Until he sees Philips bags. Then he panics.  
\- Turns out, Philip kissing Lukas was "amazing" and "perfect" because for some reason all of Lukas' fans are really into him being gay? Philip doesn't understand it but he barely cares. They get to be out and happy. (And they get to say bye to Rose.)


	24. High School Teacher AU

English Teacher!Philip and Gym teacher!Lukas 

Teacher!Philip   
\- he's a total poetry slut he has so many poetry books in his room. (Along with other books like a lot of teen novels.)   
\- he grades with rainbow pens   
\- HES THE TEACHER THAT BRINGS CANDY FOR HIS STUDENTS  
\- he plays a Spotify Playlist he made during class   
\- he's so into creative writing he even has a writing club   
\- he has post it notes everywhere bc he forgets stuff real easy   
\- students trust him the most because he's the youngest and the nicest   
\- HE REPLACES CUSS WORDS WITH STUPID PHRASES   
ex:   
Son of a biscuit   
\- single mom's are all over him  
\- he wears cute little glasses   
\- he's the most positive ray of sunshine ever  
\- EVERY FRIDAY HE BRINGS ALL THE STAFF DONUTS   
\- he knows all the drama let's be real   
\- he wears cute little sweaters and kakhis   
\- his hair is always so soft and fluffie and all the girls and some boys have a crush on him (he thinks it's precious but he'd never ever pursue)  
\- he bites the ends of his pens   
\- he stands up to bullies, especially homophobic ones   
\- he wears tIES 

Gym Teacher!Lukas   
\- when he makes his class run laps he yells "this is how men are made."   
\- you'd think he was a total health nut but he'd eat literally so much junk food   
\- a lot of the female staff has a crush on Lukas but he doesn't notice (the boy is oblivious to anyone that likes him)   
\- he likes to play dodge ball with his class so he gets the chance to hit the kids that annoy him   
\- WHEN KIDS GET HIT IN THE FACE HES LIKE "walk it off"   
\- he likes to make the kids walk the track so he can sit on his phone tbh   
\- he walks around the lunch room and asks if kids are gonna eat it and if they say no he eats it   
\- he literally isn't healthy at all this is like a hobby   
\- he tells kids he'll fail them when he literally doesn't give anyone a grade past a C   
\- when he hands out condoms in health class he skips over kids bc he knows they aren't getting any   
\- he swears all the time in front of his class   
\- if someome is getting sexually harassed or bullied he makes the bully or harasser do wall sits or push ups for the rest of class 

Before they date   
\- they meet by running into each other on the way inside and they're both blushing and they can't even put together a proper sentence   
\- they always teased each other   
\- Lukas always walked Philip how to make sure he was "safe" (how dangerous can an empty school parking lot be?)  
\- they both get really worried when the other misses a day   
\- THEIR CLASSES SHIP THEM SO HARD BECAUSE LUKAS WILL VISIT PHILIP DURING THE DAY AND THEY'RE JUST FLIRTING AND BLUSHING   
\- they check each other out and it's so fucking obvious   
\- they roast each other in front of and behind each others backs (and in front of students)  
\- people are constantly worried if they actually hate each other or if it's all some joke   
\- Philip slaps Lukas' ass just to see Lukas blush dark red   
\- they argue a lot and no one really knows what it's over or why   
\- they may or may not have one or two angry makeouts  
\- Philip brings Lukas muffins bc Lukas prefers muffins over donuts   
\- Lukas tells the kids if they're mean to Philip he'll make them run Mikes instead of play games   
\- they have an inside game where they sneak around planting condoms in each others pockets.  
Philip will slap Lukas' ass and slip it in his pants  
When they're making out Lukas will slip the condom into Philips pockets   
\- Lukas starts making Philip lunch and eating with him instead of walking around the cafeteria 

After they date   
\- Lukas ends up staying over at Philips house a lot and then Lukas just drives him and Philip to work   
\- Lukas has to wear shirts that cover his neck because hickeys (Philip has to button his all the way up)  
\- they makeout between class periods and sometimes have sex in their classrooms   
\- Lukas will visit Philip between every class and he'll just kiss his boyfriends head and tell him he's doing good   
\- they find out kids had bets on how long it'd take for them to end up together   
\- kids are always asking about their personal life   
\- they are caught kissing and holding hands and hugging around the school after hours   
\- Lukas stays up late to help Philip grade papers (and maybe kiss his neck and try and get him to come to bed)  
\- the entire staff ships it   
\- Lukas grabbing Philips tie and pulling him in for kisses.   
\- KIDS POINTING OUT THEIR HICKEYS WHEN THEY SHOW. (Lukas is like hell yeah we're fucking and Philip is just blushing and apologizing.)  
\- Lukas getting protective when he finds out kids have a crush on Philip   
\- them just being cute and romantic and giving each other quick pecks and holding hands (literally just fluff non stop)  
\- LUKAS MAKING PHILIP JOIN HIM IN HIS FREE PERIODS SO THEY CAN DO GYM TOGETHER  (shout out to those of you who have watched Tyler in the Ballad of Ronnie and Clive bc ya'll will get why that's funny.)


	25. Personal Trainer!Lukas

AU where Philip is a writer who stays inside too much so he gets a personal trainer named Lukas 

Day 1   
\- when Lukas comes on the first day he's in a tight white shirt and sweatpants and as soon as Philip opens the door and sees him he knows he's fucked   
\- Philip is in gym shirts and a t shirt and after he sees Lukas he feels like his outfit is horrible ( it is, but Lukas finds it endearing)  
\- they flirt lowkey (Philip calls him "not ugly", Lukas counts it as flirting)  
\- they do stretches and Lukas keeps touching his arms and back and legs to make sure he was standing correctly (he was blushing so bad Lukas asked if he was okay)  
\- they go out to run and smile and Lukas is like 3 yards ahead of him the entire time yelling about how "this is how men are made" or some stupid shit. (Philip thinks Lukas is lucky he's pretty because if he wasn't Philip would hate his guts.)  
\- half way through the mile Philip starts screaming about how he's going to die   
\- they head back to the house, jogging, and Lukas keeps lifting his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his face and Philip keeps seeing his abs and he didn't even know he could get gayer but guess what? He's gayer   
\- when they get back to the house, Lukas lays down on the bench outside after peeling his shirt off. While he's taking his shirt off he hears a thump and it was Philip running into the door frame. (He was too busy checking Lukas out to watch where he was going.) 

A Week Later   
\- they've been texting and flirting non stop until Lukas comes back a week later   
\- he touches Philip more and winks at him a few times   
\- he does pull ups and Philip forgets how to breathe   
\- he helps Philip do pull ups by holding his waist and pushing him up and down a little bit   
\- Philip does like one push up and gives up so Lukas says he'll buy Philip dinner if he does 20 (Philip does them so good and so fast Lukas is shocked tbh)  
\- they go out to dinner and Lukas calls it a date and Philip chokes on his drink   
\- the dinner is nice. They flirt and they hold hands a little and they talk about everything.  
\- Lukas drives Philip home and gives him a sweet little kiss goodnight 

Two Weeks Later   
\- they're officially dating but for some stupid reason Lukas makes him keep working out but this time they work out together   
\- Lukas and Philip take turns laying underneath each other during push ups and they give each other kisses   
\- Lukas always says the faster Philip finishes the mile the faster they can go home and shower together   
\- they give each other massages after they work out   
\- LUKAS MAKES PHILIP DRINK THOSE STUPID GROSS GREEN HEALTH DRINKS (Philip says he'll dump Lukas bc they're so gross.)  
\- Lukas teaches Philip how to fight and Philip actually gets really good and is able to take Lukas doen effortlessly   
\- Philip normally orders (or tries to order) pizza after they work out. ((Lukas gives him lectures on how he won't stay healthy if be keeps doing that but Philip just kisses him and tells him to Shuddup.))


	26. PDA Headcanons

\- Lukas has gotten into the habit of sticking his hand in Philips back pocket (sometimes Philip does the same and they just walk around.)  
\- when they wait in line at a store Lukas pulls Philip against him and kisses his neck. (Philip blushes and tells him there's people staring, he doesn't care.)  
\- Philip holds Lukas' hand a lot, despite being out if the closet Philip still always takes his hand first, it's a habit.  
\- They constantly post about each other on Instagram and other social media and their profile pics are normally a cute pic of the both of them.  
\- Philip and Lukas tangle their legs together under the tables at restaurants   
\- Philip hugs Lukas from behind a lot   
\- At the movies Lukas puts his arm around Philip and Philip rests his head on his shoulder. (Other times they make out or hold hands.)   
\- THEY USE THE EXCUSE TO SAY "MY BOYFRIEND" ALL THE TIME   
\- Philip always leaves a hickey on Lukas' neck so when Lukas goes out everyone knows he's taken. (Lukas does the same for Philip.)   
\- Philip always kissing Lukas' cheek whenever he says something stupid or sweet.  
\- Lukas calling Philip baby and other pet names in front of everyone and Philip just blushes   
\- Between classes they give each other a peck on the lips. (They've been caught making out in the stairwell before.)  
\- this doesn't count but they're both really into public sex and getting caught so Lukas will like palm Philip in movie theaters and they'll fuck in bathrooms. (Philip likes sneaking around in that kind of way, he finds it hot.)   
\- heart eyes, they're always giving each other heart eyes   
\- whenever someone asks Lukas about motocross he always somehow brings Philip up and how talented Philip is   
\- They play with each others hands   
\- Lukas always talks about Philip so people try to avoid bringing him up but Lukas makes everything about Philip   
\- Booty slaps and pats and grabs


	27. Helen Headcanons

\- She will literally march right up to Philips room, when Lukas is over, and open his door and then walk away.   
\- She always gives Lukas money to buy Philip dinner no matter how many times Lukas denies needing it. (He gives in bc she's fucking terrifying.)   
\- Philip first calls Helen mom 5 months after Annes death and she just smiles and hugs him.   
\- she becomes way more of a hugger once the boys are safe.  
\- She never wears her gun around the boys bc she doesn't want to trigger them.   
\- she's pulled Lukas over at least twice. (She does it more when she sees Philip on the back. She can't help it she has anxiety.)  
\- She talks to Lukas about his PTSD and says she knows it's hard but he has Philip and her and Gabe and that they're there for him if he's too scared to talk to Bo.   
\- LUKAS SLIPS AND CALLS HELEN MOM AND HELEN ACTUALLY LEAVES THE ROOM AND ALMOST CRIES  
\- whenever she gets home and sees Lukas' bike she flashes her lights and turns her siren on so the boys have time to get themselves together before she gets inside.  
\- She always knows when Lukas sneaks into Philips window and she says the next time he does that she's gonna call the police and report a break in.   
\- they have movie nights and family dinners with Lukas   
\- Helen is actually really cuddly with Gabe   
\- She constantly asks Gabe for advice on how to talk to Philip and Gabe just smiles and tells her that she's doing fine already   
\- She drives the boys to school when it's snowing or raining   
\- She's the one that has to give them the sex talk. (It was her idea and Gabe just said he'd be there for backup.)  
\- Philip and Gabe ban her and Lukas from the kitchen.  
\- Helen really likes the winter   
\- Philip and her both hate how quiet Tivoli is compared to the city  
\- when people cry around her she just pats their back tbh


	28. Camp Counselor AU

\- Lukas is in charge of all the sports like swimming and football and soccer.  
\- Philip is in charge of all the arts like building bird houses and painting and music.  
\- they share a bunk bed. Philips on top and Lukas is on the bottom and Philip always yells at Lukas for pushing up on his mattress and lifting it off the frame at night.   
\- literally all the kids tell them to date.  
\- they get in a lot of fights (sometimes it ends in angry makeouts.)  
\- Lukas constantly makes fun of Philip but as soon as one of the kids is a jerk to Philip Lukas is ready to square up.  
\- Philip actually hates Lukas and Lukas just loves annoying Philip. Which means Lukas eating with Philip and spending time with him on their breaks.   
\- Philip is a loner but everyone loves and adores Lukas.  
\- Lukas knows how to play guitar and suprised Philip with it during one of his music classes.  
\- Lukas sometimes tags along and tries to do the crafts with Philip but he sucks. He knows he does but Philip just kisses his cheek and tells him to stick to sports and being pretty.  
\- So. Many. Water. Balloon. Fights.   
\- Lukas likes to bring Philip lunch from mcdonalds. (The only mcdonalds near them is a half hour away.  
\- Lukas using the day they play golf as an excuse to wrap his arms around Philip.  
\- Philip likes to sit and watch away pride the edge of the water when Lukas takes the kids out swimming. (Philip sometimes jokes that Lukas is almost hot enough to drown for just so he could get mouth to mouth.)  
\- Lukas getting Philip waist deep in the water and that's where Philip draws the line so they stay there and just kind of hold each other and sway back and forth.  
\- THEY TAKE THE KIDS OUT TO CATCH FIREFLIES BC MOST OF THEM ARE FROM THE CITY LIKE PHILIP AND HAVEN'T REALLY SEEN FIREFLIES  
\- Lukas sneaks his ipad to the camp so Philip and him can watch YouTube.  
\- eventually Philip may or may not move to the bottom bunk and sleep in Lukas' bed.  
\- they never ask each other out they just sort of become each others and everyone else just finds out slowly.   
\- Philip and Lukas sneaking off to the woods near the cabin and making out.  
\- Philip scaring Lukas during a scary story.  
\- Them getting in food fights.  
\- a lot of fucking cuddling   
\- whenever Lukas is near Philip he always has to be touching him whether it be their pinkies locking together or his arms around Philips waist.  
\- THEM LEAVING CAMP TOGETHER AND THEY KEEP DATING AND LUKAS VISITS PHILIP LIKE 4 TIMES A WEEK AND ITS JUST REALLY FUCKING CUTE AND HAPPY


	29. Video

I like to torture myself with the thought of Philip still having the video of Lukas getting shot on his phone k bye


	30. Artist!Philip and Model!Lukas

\- Philip is a 19 year old college student, who paints and draws and sometimes sculpts. (Most of the time he ends up slamming his hands down on the clay because he keeps messing up but that is for another time.) 

How They Meet   
\- Philip posts a few flyers around campus explaining that he needs a model for his new drawing for some art class thing.   
\- Long story short only one person comes. He has blonde hair but it's hard to tell because he's wearing a baseball cap. He's in a sweatshirt and skinny jeans and vans and Philip is pretty sure he's the type that brags about vaping.  
\- Turns out the boys name is Lukas Waldenbeck and he's hands down the prettiest boy Philip has ever seen. (And he's seen a lot of boys.) He's bascially the embodiment of Philips wet dreams.  
\- Philip has a really hard time talking to Lukas. He's normally professional, he's drawn guys and girls naked at least 15 times and he's never been this flustered over a boy who's fully clothed and has pretty eyes.   
\- When Lukas undresses Philip is pretty sure he has a mini heart attack and he makes some kind of whimpering noise that was loud enough for Lukas to hear. Naturally, Philip is mortified but Lukas just glances at him and chuckles.  
\- It's really hard drawing Lukas. He's so beautiful, the way his body dips and curves and the way his limbs go on for days, Philip can't help but get frustrated when he feels like he isn't capturing the beauty good enough. (Plus Lukas keeps calling him cute and flirting with him. Fuck cute boys with their cute voices and pretty bodies.)   
\- Eventually, after about an hour and a half of Lukas calling Philip cute, handsome, and telling him his frustrated face is kinda hot, Philip asks Lukas about him.   
\- Lukas works out a lot. Lifts weights and all that stuff. (Philip was too focused on the curve of Lukas' hip to really listen.) And Lukas also does motocross as a hobby and sometimes competes. He's 20 and he has a loft all to himself. He's also a country boy. He only did this modeling gig because his friends always tell him he looks like a model and Philip agrees. (LETS BE REAL JAMES PAXTON IS A FUCKING MODEL.)   
\- They finish five hours later and all Lukas can say is "Holy shit that was uncomfortable" and "Oh my god I'm cold."   
\- Philip just kisses Lukas' cheek and tells him that he'll have the heat on when they do it again. Lukas just smirks and writes his number on Philips hand.

Casually Dating (Not Official)  
\- they go to a coffee shop every morning before classes for a week. (On the 3rd day Philip holds Lukas' hand. On the 7th day Lukas kisses Philip for the first time.)  
\- The second week is different. They text all week but Lukas was back home so they don't do more than calling, texting, and snapchatting.  
\- the third week Lukas asks Philip out on an official date. It's at some Applebee's 15 minutes from campus but it's the best date either of them has been on. (Lukas has never been on one with a boy but he decides it's his new favorite thing.) A few days later Philip asks for a date where they just go to central park and walk around. (And pet a lot of dogs.) On day 6 Lukas asks Philip to a movie. They hold hands the entire time and Lukas even puts his arm around a Philip a few times.  
\- On the fourth week Lukas asks Philip to be his boyfriend. Philip says yes, duh!

Random Headcanons   
\- Philip having a thing for Lukas' hips, cheek bones, and his pretty blue eyes.  
\- Philip playing music while he paints/draws   
\- Philip always gets paint or chalk or whatever on his face while he's working. (Lukas thinks it's the cutest thing ever.)  
\- LUKAS GETS JEALOUS WHEN PHILIP DRAWS/PAINTS OTHER PEOPLE AND PHILIP IS LIKE   
"Babe it's not romantic it's silent unless I play music and they're just frozen the entire time."   
\- one day Lukas makes Philip pose so he can draw him, and Philip thinks it's gonna be some stick figure but it's actually a really good drawing of him and that's how he learns Lukas can draw.  
\- THEY BOTH DOODLE EACH OTHER WHEN THEY'RE BORED   
\- Philip is also in a photography class and he always uses Lukas   
\- Lukas brings Philip coffee before class and always gives him and hug and a kiss   
\- Philip always brings Lukas dinner   
\- Lukas goes to all of Philips lil art things and he's always so proud of his boyfriend.  
\- Philips friends don't believe Lukas exists bc Lukas   
1\. Isn't that into being social (he likes to just cuddle Philip at Philips dorm or in his loft.)  
2\. He's weight lifting at a gym 20 minutes away   
3\. He's training for motocross   
4\. He's visiting home.


	31. Parent AU

AU where Philip is a single dad in his early 20s and is on a lil dating app and he's got and daughter (he was married to a man but they got a divorce and he got custody) and he gets matched with Lukas and Lukas comes over for dinner. 

~ 

Before   
\- They meet on a dating app. It's cheesy and stupid and Philip hates himself for joining one but it was his last resort. At least with and dating app he could say he's a proud dad and anyone that doesn't want to deal with kids can back out. It's easier than the date getting awkward half way through.   
\- It takes a week and a half for Philip to get matched with someone who's actually his age. (Everyone he was matched with were gross and old and as much as he wanted money he didn't want a sugar daddy.)  
\- The man's name is Lukas. He's 26 and he used to compete in motocross but now he teaches it. He's also the most beautiful man Philip has ever seen. (If he wasn't gay before he's definitely hay now.)  
\- they start talking and it's barely awkward. Lukas is funny and he always replies to Philip and is constantly giving him every ounce of his attention, something Philip isn't used to. He flirts non stop but also talks about other things. Philip is sure if love exists it's what he has with Lukas.  
\- They text every day, every chance they get for about 3 and a half weeks. Then one day Lukas tells Philip he's back in New York and would love to see him. (He went to a competition with one of his students.) Philip agrees but also gives him a long lecture about how he has a daughter and him and his daughter are a package deal. Lukas replies with a "I love kids and I'm sure I'll love your daughter, I definitely will if she's as charming as her dad."   
\- They make a plan to meet Saturday.

First date   
\- Philip hates himself for losing track of time and letting Emma have a tea party. To be fair he had no idea tea party meant rubbing any makeup within a five mile radius all over his face.  
\- Philip is in the bathroom, scrubbing at his face when Lukas gets there. Emma is the one that answers the door.  
\- Emma pulled the door open, gasping. "Wow, you're tall."  
Lukas peers down at her, chuckling, getting on one knee. "Well, you must be Emma, hi, I'm Lukas, your dad's friend."  
"Are you his boyfriend?" Emma asked, opening the door wider.  
Lukas shakes his head. "Hopefully I will be."  
Emma stares at him and Lukas can't help but smile. Kids are so straight forward and obvious the obnoxious innocence is almost endearing.  
Lukas stayed on one knee. "Your makeup looks pretty."  
Emma straightened up, sliding her hands over her fluffy dress.  "I know, daddy did it for me, he's good at makeup, he does it for his models."  
"Is he teaching you how to do it?"   
Emma nodded, grabbing Lukas' hand, tugging him inside. "Yeah! I'll show you."   
Lukas chuckled, following. "Okay, Emma."  
\- Emma drags Lukas to the bathroom and pushes the door open.

Philip jumped, staring at Lukas and Emma in the door way. He grabbed another wet wipe, rubbing at his face. "Lukas, hi.. um.. I didn't know you'd get here.." Philip glanced at his phone, frowning. "On time, you got here on time. I'm sorry, I'll be out in a minute."   
Lukas just smiles and shakes his head. "It's fine."  
Philip smiled, kneeling down to Emma's height. "Wanna go watch TV with Lukas while I get ready?"  
Emma nodded, turning around, hitting Lukas' thigh. "Go!"   
Lukas just laughs and listens.  
\- Lukas and Emma had been watching My Little Pony for five minutes before she speaks.

"You gotta be nice to daddy." She says softly, her eyes on the TV.  
"I plan on it."  
"No." She turned, grabbing his arm. "You gotta be nice. Other daddy wasn't nice and he made daddy sad.. a lot.."   
Lukas frowned, remembering the few times Philip brought up his ex husband. He had no idea their daughter knew. "Well, Emma, I'm gonna treat your daddy like the king he is, and you.." he booped her nose, "like the princess you are."  
Emma giggled, nodding. "Good."  
\- Philip comes out in a cute lil white button down shirt and black pants and Lukas is 10 outta 10 sure that he's in love now. Definitely.   
\- They order pizza (Philip burned the lasagna) and while Philip is cleaning up after they eat Lukas builds a pillow fort with Emma.  
\- Philip sends Emma to bed at 8 then goes back out to Lukas. They cuddle and watch a movie and at the end of the night Philip gives Lukas a kiss goodnight.  
\- They may or may not text for two hours once Lukas gets home. (They totally did.)

How they started dating (for real)  
\- they'd known each other for a month and a half when Lukas asks Philip to be his boyfriend.  
\- They'd gone on 6 dates (four of them involving Emma.)  
\- Philip and Lukas are cuddling after their 7th date that was at Lukas' house when Lukas just starts talking.

"I really like you, ya know?" Lukas mumbled, kissing Philips neck.  
Philip hummed. "Yeah, I like you too."  
"And Emma is probably the cutest girl I've ever seen." He chucked, rubbing Philips arms.  
Philip nods. "Yeah, she's great."  
Lukas kissed his cheek. "So maybe I was wondering if you'd like to.. be my boyfriend? Like, only my boyfriend."  
"You asking me to go steady?" Philip asked, smirking.  
"Maybe."  
Philip kissed Lukas. "Well, if you are asking, yes."  
Lukas grins. "Good."

While they're dating   
\- Emma starts calling Lukas dad. (Lukas actually cries the first time it happens.)  
\- Lukas takes Emma to school and drops Philip off at work.  
\- Philip cooks dinner because he gets home at four every day.  
\- Lukas picks Emma up from school and brings her to his place, then they go to Philips for dinner.  
\- LUKAS AND PHILIP HAVING TEA PARTIES FOR EMMA   
\- Lukas may or may not get in a fight with Philips ex husband for harassing him.  
\- Lukas has Philip and Emma move in. His house is lonely ):   
\- Lukas spoiling both of them 24/7  
\- Emma adding Lukas into drawings of their family.  
\- Them going in family dates.  
\- Bo and Helen and Gabe trading when they baby sit for when Lukas and Philip have date nights.


	32. Professor!Philip and Student!Lukas

\- English teacher Philip and college student Lukas.

Before   
\- Lukas would totally check Philip out the entire class and Philip would know and he'd tease him. He would sit at his desk and bite and lick at his pen then smirk when Lukas had to walk out with a book in front of him.  
\- Lukas would ask stupid questions and Philip would sooo roast him.  
\- Philip would seem mean to Lukas but he actually adored the boy.    
\- Lukas has trouble reading aloud because of anxiety so Philip never ever calls on him to read and rarely calls on him to answer questions.  
\- whenever a student asks to stay after class Lukas finds a reason to wait outside the classroom and make sure the student doesn't make a move.  
\- Philip has three hours of the day where he has no students and no tutoring so Lukas will come by and keep Philip company while Philip grades his papers.  
\- they actually have each others numbers and text during class when everyone is supposed to be reading.  
\- Philip plays at least one cat video during class and Lukas thinks cats can be kinda cute (but not as cute as Philip)

Secret   
\- when they first get together they try their hardest to keep it a secret. (Everyone knows they're together, or at least assume they're together or flirting.)  
\- A girl calls Philip hot and Lukas snaps and tells her that Philip is gay and taken so she should back off.  
\- Lukas leaves a cup of coffee on Philips desk every morning and he comes in and eats with Philip every day.  
\- Lukas lives across the street in dorms so he always walks Philip to his car and gives him a goodbye kiss.   
\- they make out in the supply closet of Philips classroom. (It's really obvious because Lukas will come out with messy hair and Philip will come out with his glasses crooked and his tie all messed up.)  
\- one day when they're making out Lukas goes to push everything off Philips desk and Philip stops him and takes five minutes to move everything. ( it was a mood killer but also the cutest thing ever.)

Out  
\- about two months into their relationship they come out. It's nothing big, they just hold hands when they're together and they give each other pecks whenever they pass each other in the hall and Philip always pats Lukas' booty when he leaves class.  
\- they find out the class AND staff both had bets to see when they'd come out.  
\- Lukas starts bragging to people about how hot Philip is and how he loves to fuck Philip with his glasses on because they get all crooked and fogged up. (Philip blushes dark red when he hears it.)  
\- Philip is very reserved about their relationship only talking about personal things when asked while Lukas literally brags about all of it.  
\- Lukas openly buying a lunch for Philip or making it and bringing it for him.  
\- Philip and Lukas flirt during class and it's painfully gross to watch because it's just so sweet and weird. (People always make gagging noises when Philip makes a stupid literature reference to flirt with Lukas.)  
\- Philip suddenly going from stories like Moby Dick to love stories.  
\- Lukas grade dropping way more so Philip has to help him at home. (Lukas starts to stay at Philips place and sometimes when Lukas' roommate is out Philip will stay there.)  
\- Philip catches Lukas drinking when he's underage and fucking grills him for it. (Lukas stops going to parties after that.)  
\- Philip rambling about his books and Lukas is half asleep just nodding and grinning because his boyfriend is so cute.


	33. Sick Boys Headcanons

When Philip is sick   
\- Lukas tries his best to remember what his mom did for him when he was little and he does it for Philip.  
\- Philip is an independent ass bitch who wouldn't ever admit he was sick or hurt even if his limbs were falling off   
\- Lukas giving Philip a bath and washing his hair and Philip almost falling asleep bc Lukas is really good at it.  
\- Lukas probably had to fucking carry Philip to the bathroom bc he refused to admit he was sick and needed to be taken care of   
\- Philip is silent when he's sick and doesn't really complain, mostly because he doesn't wanna admit he's sick  
\- he eats tons of soup though and just wants to curl up and watch cupcake wars. (Lukas gets really into that shit.)  
\- Lukas staying with Philip all day despite Helen and Gabe telling him he'll get sick. (He rather be sick with his baby then be healthy and without him.)  
\- when Lukas does get up to leave (he pretends to because Philip is being stubborn) Philip grabs his arm and pulls him back to bed, mumbling about how much an asshole Lukas is.  
\- Philip stays curled up in Lukas' arms all day, tracing patterns on his arm.  
\- Lukas constantly asking Philip how he is every five minutes   
\- Philip not allowing mouth kisses so Lukas kisses all over his face to annoy him (Philip secretly loves it.)  
\- Lukas has to literally force Philip into bed because he keeps getting up.  
\- Philip trying to get up and help Lukas.

When Lukas is sick   
\- Lukas loves being sick. It's weird but he's rarely taken care of, especially to this degree, and Philip gets so gentle and all his attention is on Lukas and Lukas adores it.  
\- Lukas is a huge whiney baby when he's sick. He complains about everything. Literally everything.  
\- He pretends to be sicker than he is/ sick for longer than he is. (Philip knows it and goes  along with it because his boyfriend is a needy idiot.)  
\- He's really snuggly. He wraps his arms around Philip and keeps him there all day, laying his head on his chest. (Philip loves it because the only time Lukas let's Philip hold him is when he's sick or sad.)  
\- Bo leaving money for Philip in case he needs to go out and get Lukas more soup or medicine.  
\- Lukas binge watching his favorite shows with Philip all day.  
\- Philip telling Lukas stories that Anne used to tell him when Lukas is trying to sleep.  
\- Philip staying all day and all night despite how many times he calls Lukas annoying. (He never means it.)  
\- Lukas begging Philip to play the Playlist.  
\- Philip rubbing Lukas' back while he throws up and Lukas keeps trying to get him to stay away because "I need you to keep thinking I'm hot." (True love is wanting to bang even when you've seen your partner look like death.)  
\- Lukas literally being babied by Philip.   
\- Lukas being a little heater and he keeps Philip trapped all snuggled up to him. (Lukas also sleeps with like 30 blankets and pillows so it's already hot.)  
\- Philip dragging Lukas to the bathroom and giving him a shower. (Lukas basically lays on him a and Philip rinses him off and washes his hair.)   
\- Lukas pouts a lot and does puppy dog eyes to get Philip to do stuff. (Philip literally cannot say no.)


	34. Bedtime Headcanons

-  they brush their teeth together   
\- Philip does a face mask thing so Lukas keeps him company by posting Philip on his snapchat story   
\- Philip also makes Lukas clean his face because he says Lukas will "look 50 when he's 30 if he keeps not washing his face"  
\- Lukas' pajamas consist of boxers and sometimes sweats   
\- Philips pajamas consist of boxers and one of Lukas' shirt   
\- Lukas is the big spoon and Philip is the little spoon   
\- Lukas wakes up in the middle of the night because somehow he stopped holding Philip so he'll roll over and snuggle up to him again   
\- when they're laying down and about to go to sleep they kiss a lot. Not on the lips but on each others bodies, where any skin is visible. Lukas will resort to kissing Philips neck and shoulder while Philip kisses Lukas' chest and no arms.   
\- They never ever go to bed mad at each other and even if they're fighting they hold each other and sleep together because they can't sleep without each other   
\- they totally have tons if pillows   
\- Philip is a literal space heater but he insists on having tons of blankets on the bed and always keeping them on no matter how hot he gets so the "demons don't get him" and Lukas, I quote, replied with "Fuck demons they can come get me." And then he kick the covers off   
\- they watch each other sleep and the other knows but they never bring it up. (They're just so in love they're constantly giving heart eyes.)  
\- When Lukas has nightmares Philip holds him and Philip loves holding Lukas because it's the one time he's allowed to protect his baby.   
\- When Philip has nightmares Lukas tells him stories his mom would tell him.  
\- Lukas always snakes his hand up Philips shirt to rub Philips tum. (Philip is insecure about his stomach but Lukas loves it.)  
\- Lukas, despite telling the demons to take him, normally hogs the covers while he's asleep.   
\- Philip reads to Lukas until he falls asleep.  
\- Lukas has to make Philip come to bed.  
\- both of them make glasses of water for each other before bed. Philip makes Lukas ice water and Lukas only gives Philip cool water. (Philip hates ice.) They do it to make sure the other stays healthy and hydrated.  
\- Lukas is a heavy ass sleeper where Philip jumps at everything and always wakes up.  
\- They both gave the other permission to always wake them up if they need something.  
\- Lukas cries a lot in bed and Philip never asks about it he just holds Lukas and tells him he's here for when he's ready to talk about it (it took a long time to get Lukas to open up and Philip promised himself he'd never force Lukas to talk and that he'll just remind Lukas that he's always there for him.)  
\- Philip falls asleep the fastest while Lukas is always awake kissing Philip and asking dumb questions.  
\- Lukas starts a lot of pillow fights.  
\- Philip makes Lukas sleep with his stuffed animal collection.  
\- They sleep with the TV on, normally falling asleep to The Office, Gilmore Girls, Friends, or whatever show they're watching. (Philip needs noise and it took a while for Lukas to get used to but he can sleep through it now.)  
\- Lukas has a bat on his side of the bed and Philip has a knife. (Lukas always goes first when they hear a noise but Philip always bickers with him saying he should go first sometimes.)  
\- Their dog sleeps on them where their cat just curls up under the sheets with them.  
\- they always take a bath together before bed where it's just a simple bubble bath and they wash each other. (And lay in each others arms until the water gets cold.)  
\- Lukas turns the air up to 60° because his doctor says it's a healthy temperature to sleep at but Philip always turns the heat up. (That's why Lukas has a fan on him during the night and in the summer he opens the windows.)  
\- When there's a storm Lukas holds Philip because Philip is terrified of thunder. (Lukas doesn't make fun of it, thunder reminds Philip of the gun where cars backfiring reminds Lukas of it.)  
\- Lukas is a whiny baby. If Philip isn't cuddling him or holding him or sleeping at the same time he'll whine and snuggle up to Philip.  
\- Lukas is in love with the way Philip looks when he wakes up and has his messy curls and his shirt all messed up where Philip loves how happy and needy Lukas gets when he's sleepy.  
\- Lukas sleeps through all his alarms so Philip wakes him up.  
\- they cook breakfast together and then eat it and watch Netflix.  
\- Philip likes to say they work out together in the mornings but in reality Lukas works out while Philip just watches and comments


	35. Storm Headcanons

\- Philip isn't used to how bad storms are. When you live in a loud city the rain seems quieter and all the buildings tone down the wind. He wasn't scared of storms until he moved into Tivoli and now he's terrified. There's so many winds and he can see the lightening and the thunder shakes the house.  
\- Every time there's a storm, no matter how bad, Lukas will sneak out and drive to Philips house. (Philip always tells him no because it's so dangerous but he insists that he'll be okay and that he needs to be there for Philip.)  
\- when Lukas gets there Philip is waiting by the door and it takes all of Philips strength not to tackle Lukas. He wraps his arms around his neck and just hides his face against Lukas' chest and shakes. (It breaks Lukas' heart that he's so terrified.) Lukas rubs his lower back and kisses his head and nudges him back so he can shut and lock the door.  
\- They stay in the basement even if it's only a thunder storm because storms can turn into tornados easily. They have a little pillow fort with sleeping bags and a TV and a little game station that Lukas got Philip for his birthday. They have tons of blankets and pillows and they just tangle their bodies together and watch Netflix. (Philip also has downloaded episodes just in case.)   
\- They bring and keep a few cases of water bottles downstairs and they have a mini fridge they got for cheap. (Philip is really paranoid about storms and Lukas never pokes fun, he was like that as an kid anyway.)  
\- Philip just curls into Lukas' chest and clings to him and Lukas can't really say he hates it. He loves all the attention Philip gives him.  
\- sometimes they listen to the Playlist   
\- Lukas closes all the curtains in the basement just so Philip won't look outside and freak himself out more   
\- Philip normally traces patterns on Lukas' skin and kisses his arms and chest while Lukas plays with Philips hair and rubs his back.   
\- They have hot chocolate (Lukas goes up and makes it while Philip stays hidden under the 50 pounds of covers.)  
\- Usually they're able to fall asleep. (Always. And they can only fall asleep after Lukas tells Philip he'll be okay and that he'll protect him and won't let anything, including a storm, hurt his beautiful boyfriend.)  
\- Lukas also teaches Philip old hand clap games.  
\- They play board games   
\- They have those cheesy electric candles for the basement.  
\- Helen and Gabe rarely ever join them, they're both used to it. (They've only gone down a few times and they went into and separate room in the basement.)  
\- They eat all the junk food they can find around the house.  
\- Bo always calls to check with Helen and Gabe to make sure not only Lukas but also Philip and them are okay.


	36. Right Around the Block

Frozen Yogurt Worker!Lukas   
Cheerleader!Philip 

\- Lukas is 17 and working hard. He tries to make his own money so he doesn't have to keep asking for it. Money isn't a problem but he knows having a job looks better in a lot of ways. It looks good on college forms and it makes him look hardworking. It also looks like he's gotten experience though he isn't really sure what experience cleaning and taking money is.  
\- Philip is 16 and a cheerleader. His team always wins and they always go to the frozen yogurt shop near their school as an after practice treat. Philip always takes his best friend Rose with him.

How They Met   
\- the first time Philip comes inside he's with Rose. Lukas is mopping and he can swear the boy with chocolate curls kept staring at him.   
\- Philip was wearing an unbuttoned shirt and sweats that hung dangerously low on his hips. When Lukas first sees him he chokes on air and spends 15 minutes trying to stop coughing.   
Rose was dressed in a tight shirt snd sweats and Lukas thought he should probably have a reaction for her but she didn't.  
\- Philip gets vegan watermelon and Rose gets mint and puts m&ms on top of it.   
\- When Lukas gives Philip his change (it was 15 dollars) Philip takes the five and sticks it in Lukas' tip jar. (Lukas isn't really sure why. It's not like he worked hard typing on the cash register. He just smiles and says have a good day, and maybe he was blushing, maybe.

-  A week later Lukas learns Philips name and that his favorite color is blue and his favorite flavor is watermelon even though sometimes he gets chocolate.

One Month After They Meet   
\- Philip had came in every single school day since the start of school with Rose but this day he didn't.  
Lukas is behind the counter, sweeping up all the fallen candy when Philip walks in.  
The brunettes eyes instantly fall on Lukas and he bites his lip, smirking. He gets chocolate and doesn't get toppings. (Philip explained to him once that he is already being risky when he eats froyo let alone froyo with toppings.)   
\- Philip walks over to pay, not really saying anything to Lukas but just staring.  
Lukas just sighs and says "Where's your girlfriend?  
"My girlfriend?"" Philip replied, bending over, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.  
"The one you come in with everyday. You've been dating her for a month." Lukas typed in the cost of the froyo.  
"You mean Rose?"  
Lukas nodded. "Duh. You're dating her."  
"She's been coming here a month too and you don't know her name." Philo laughed.   
Lukas scoffed. "It's not my job to learn names." He gave Philip his change.  
Philip batted his eyelashes and it made Lukas' heart swell. "Then why did you learn mine?" He asked sweetly, digging his spoon into the frozen yogurt, scooping some up, popping it into his mouth and sucking on it.  
"Because.. you're important I guess." Lukas whispered, swallowing.  
Philip drug the spoon out of his mouth slowly, licking it clean. "Well, Rose isn't my girlfriend, Im gay."  
Lukas nodded and it was silent.  
Then Lukas spoke. "My break is in five minutes."  
\- That was the beginning of Philip visiting Lukas every day so they can makeout in the ally behind the yogurt shop. 

\- Three days after their first kiss they trade numbers. They start to talk daily.

Two Months After They Meet   
\- Philip has a boyfriend. They haven't made out for a few days and Philip hadn't replied to his texts in a week. Lukas was worried he did something wrong. That is until he sees Philip making out with another guy out in front of their shop.  
\- Lukas stops trying to text Philip and they just stop talking.

Four Months After They Meet   
\- Philip and Lukas aren't friends, well, they never were, it was always more than friends but less than partners. But they don't talk as much. They didn't talk for a month and now they text each other a few messages once a week and Philip never comes into the shop.  
\- the first time Philip comes back in its been a little over two months. Lukas is closing up the store and Philip runs up to him in a hoodie, crying.  
Lukas unlocks the door and let's Philip in. They eat frozen yogurt by the window, Philip in his arms. Philip is talking about how his boyfriend was cheating on him and how he told Philip that he was using him as an experiment.   
Philip cries for about an hour before pushing Lukas on his back, straddling him. They start to make out but Lukas stops him.  
Lukas tells him that he didn't want Philip to take advantage of him and that he also didn't want to be used as a rebound.  
Philip just cries in Lukas' chest some more and Lukas holds him.  
\- Lukas drives Philip home and drops him off. Philip gives him a soft peck on the lips before he goes inside.

\- They start hanging out daily. They cuddle and exchange sweet kisses and talk about everything. They go out to eat and to movies. They text each other as much as humanly possible too.

Five Months After They Meet   
\- Lukas asks Philip out. They're holding hands, walking around on Lukas' break when he asks.   
Lukas picks a few flowers off a bush outside of city hall and hands them to Philip. Lukas asks him to be his boyfriend. He's flustered and avoiding eye contact and he's swaying from side to side.  
Philip blushes and wraps an arm around Lukas' neck and pulls him down for a kiss.  
Of course he said yes.

How they are while they date   
\- Philip brings Lukas dinner so they can eat on his break.  
\- Philip shows Lukas all of his routines.   
\- Lukas goes to all of Philips cheer stuff even if it's just a football game.  
\- Lukas drives Philip around.  
\- Philip still stops by and gets frozen yogurt and he always leans over the counter and be pulls Lukas into a kiss.  
\- Philip always leaves a hickey on Lukas' neck so girls don't flirt with him. (Girls always flirt with Lukas and it pisses Philip off. Philip knows he's gay but he still gets super jealous.)  
\- Lukas getting jealous of the football players that hang on Philip and cheer him on.  
\- Them helping each other with homework.


	37. Concert Headcanons

\- Lukas is really tense at concerts where Philip dances   
\- Philip gets super excited about the band's and he's like freaking out and jumping up and down  
\- Lukas holds Philip up on his shoulders so he can see  
\- During the slow songs Philip and Lukas slow dance in the aisle   
\- Lukas would totally propose to Philip at a concert and like get the band in on it   
\- Philip always sings a long (screams tbh)  
\- Lukas spends the majority of the concert watching and admiring his boyfriend being happy   
\- They both take tons and tons of pictures   
\- Lukas keeps all of their concert tickets after they end (he'd never tell Philip though because then he'd have to explain that he's scared one day Philip will leave him and he wants to be able to remember him.)  
\- After the concert Lukas carries Philip to the car   
\- They prefer outdoor venues  
-  Lukas walks with Philip everywhere. To buy merch, to get food, to go to the bathroom because he has anxiety ever since Ryan that Philip will get hurt.  
\- Lukas may or may not get jealous of Philips favorite bands and how Philip calls the lead singers hot   
\- They kiss and hold hands the entire time and when the concert is getting close to the end Philip just wraps his arms around Lukas and hides his face in his neck   
\- Lukas gets flirted with by tons of girls at concerts so Philip takes it upon himself to just grab Lukas and kiss him in front of whatever girl is flirting then pull away, smile, and wave   
\- Philip stands in front of Lukas during concerts and Lukas rests his chin on Philips head and wraps his arms around Philips waist and they just kinda sway   
\- They get matching concert shirts I will fight anyone that disagrees tbh   
\- Lukas always takes his dad's car when they go because even though he's a really good driver on his bike he's worried Philip could somehow get hurt   
\- Philip and Lukas share a bag of cotton candy. (Lukas' favorite is the pink and Phillips favorite is the blue.)


	38. Lukas + Turkey Headcanons

\- He sneaks them into his house and holds them. (Bo always gets mad when he finds feathers.)  
\- He'll lay down on the ground and let them walk around on him.  
\- He totally chases them with the leaf blower. (It's canon and it's adorable freaking fight me.)  
\- He tried to explain the names to Philip but Philip doesn't get it at all. (He says they all look the same. Lukas is really offended.)  
\- He gives them kisses 24/7  
\- He lowkey tried to teach them to play fetch once.  
\- He'll talk to them about Philip and about how cute he is and whenever they garble and shit he just says "me too" and "I know."  
\- NEVER FORGET HE ACTUALLY CRIED OVER THE TURKEYS DYING    
\- He pets them and Philip is just like ?? They're birds ??  
\- Philip is low key scared of them tbh


	39. Name

Lukas Waldenbeck names all of his bikes.


	40. Imagine

Okay, but, imagine the blush on Philips cheeks when Lukas held his hand or kissed him the first time at school. Imagine how giddy Philip and Lukas would be on their first public date. Imagine them constantly being together now that Lukas is comfortable, them always holding hands or always having their arms tangled around each other. Imagine how good they feel to have a small brushing of hands turn into touches that don't show any sign of letting go. Imagine.


	41. Youtuber Philkas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna write this real bad tbh

\- Them doing the chapstick challenge and Lukas keeps laughing every time Philip goes in to kiss him.  
\- Them doing the boyfriend tag and Philip telling Lukas he's breaking up with him every time he gets a question wrong   
\- THEM POSTING THE CUTE VIDEOS OF THEM JUST MESSING WOUND BETWEEN LUKAS' JUMPS   
\- vlogs of them going to Lukas' races   
\- Them doing the couple yoga challenge and them just falling constantly   
\- THEY POST A VIDEO TALKING ABOUT HOW THEY MET AND THATS WHEN LUKAS COMES CLEAN ABOUT THE "ACCIDENTAL MEETING" NOT BEING SO ACCIDENTAL


	42. Tutor AU

Philip is struggling with Spanish and Lukas is in the same class as him so Lukas lies and tells him he's great at Spanish so Philip asks Lukas to tutor him and Lukas is just like "okay how do I figure out how to speak fluent Spanish in one night?"


	43. Sexual Phileas Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of things to post but I need validation

\- Philip totally has a thing for eye contact. Whether they're having sex or just grinding against each other he always mumbles "eyes on me."  
\- Lukas wants to fuck on his motorbike but I've already said that one.   
\- Lukas totally has a thing for when Philip wears panties  
\- HAND HOLDS DURING SEX BUT THATS CANON BUT ITS PURE AND BEAUTIFUL AND I LOVE IT  
\- Probably one of the first things Lukas thought when he saw Philip would be that Philips lips were dick sucking lips   
\- Lukas holds Philip when he fucks him   
\- Philip leaves bright red scratches down Lukas' back every time   
\- Philip makes Lukas say things he wants like if Lukas wants Philip to ride him it goes like   
"You want me to ride you?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Say it."  
\- they always cuddle after sex aLwAyS   
\- Lukas makes a joke about stealing Helens handcuffs and like a week later Philip tosses a pair of furry handcuffs into Lukas' lap   
\- Lukas can get horny just from Philip touching or kissing him. (Philip is secretly the same.)   
\- Lukas is a biter. Once they're done Philip has so many marks on him.  
\- Philip gets turned on by watching Lukas ride.  
\- both of them carry condoms. (Lukas' Dad insits that he starts carrying.)  
\- Philip also gets really turned on when Lukas stands up/fights people for insulting him.  
\- We can all agree Philip said "are you gonna hit me again?" Way too sexual in the first episode.  
\- Philip loves when Lukas takes control and/or manhandles him.  
\- Philip is a power bottom but sometimes he'll wanna ride Lukas and be in control and tell him what to do. So Philip is a bossy power bottom.  
-  They've had to have had phone sex at least once cmon.  
\- they have a safe word even though no one's ever had to use it. (Philip is still always so worried about Lukas during sex and if Lukas is okay.)   
\- Philip loves teasing Lukas because Lukas gets all breathy and whiny   
\- Philips face is always super red during and after sex.   
\- Philip loves it when Lukas picks him up/holds him up against a wall. (His baby is just so strong !!)   
\- Lukas has a huge thing for lapdances and Philips are so good they literally can make him come. Just from the grinding and the teasing and the nipping Philip does. ( PHILIP AND LUKAS ARE LIKE THAT ONE BUZZFEED COUPLE THAT LEARNED HOW TO STRIP TEASE AND ONE WAS LIKE REALLY GOOD AND SUPER INTO IT.)   
\- Lukas shakes when he comes   
\- Lukas has a huge praise kink and his hips always stutter when Philip calls him a good boy   
\- the boys have a thing for public sex  
\- Philip loves to ride Lukas   
\- Lukas is very touchy. He loves to touch and kiss and worship every part of Philips body.   
\- They go to clubs in the city and Philip always gets flirted with and all Lukas does is walk up and kiss Philip and slide his hands down to his ass while smirking at the dude flirting with him   
\- Lukas loves to just finger Philip and feel Philip whine and come undone next to him  
\- Lukas literally came in his pants the first time he gave Philip oral and heard Philip whimper (I probably already said this but ima say it again.)  
\- Philip is a bossy bottom   
\- Philip likes it when Lukas rubs his thumb over his lip and calls him pretty   
\- both boys have a hair pulling kink. (Philip way more tho.)  
\- Philip loves when Lukas grabs his jaw and makes Philip look at him.   
\- Philip loves it when Lukas grabs his ass and calls him a bad boy.  
\- Lukas fucks Philip after all of his races  
\- Philip likes when Lukas dresses up in a tux because Lukas ties his hands behind his back   
\- Philip always ends up kissing Lukas' neck when he's outside and sweating and working on his bike   
\- Lukas really has a thing for Philips ass and thighs   
\- Lukas lets out little whimpers when Philip drags his lips down any part of his body   
\- they sext  d   
\- Whenever Lukas is about to come he bites down on Philips shoulder or neck   
\- Philip takes lapdance and strip tease classes and the first time Philip gives him a lapdance he comes without being touched   
\- Philip 9 times outta 10 will try to fuck Lukas when he's got all his motorbike gear on   
\- Lukas is a total dirty talker   
\- Philip is too   
\- Philip likes to wake Lukas up by sucking his dick   
\- Philip likes to tell Lukas about all the guys that make moves on him so Lukas fucks him harder  
\- sometimes they just lay next to each other and jerk each other off all lazy  
\- they've fucked in like 5 bathrooms   
\- Lukas has a thing  for cops and firefighters so he almost has a heart attack when Philip walks in dressed up like a sexy firemen with loose pants and tight suspenders and be almost dies when Philip walks in, swinging handcuffs around, dressed in navy blue   
\- Philip loves rough sex   
\- when Lukas gets sick Philip dresses up like a sexy nurse and grinds against him until he comes   
\- Philip can get real fucking dom so he'll yank Lukas' hair and tell him how to touch him and Lukas fucking loves it   
\- sometimes they just like to tangle up together and grind against each other with boxers on just like they used to  
\- Lukas loves when Philip wears glasses bc he thinks it makes him unbelievably sexy (he has Philip keep his glasses on while they fuck)


	44. Pet Owner Headcanons

Dogs - Philip gets a dog   
\- Lukas gets in fights with their dog because the dog hates him and is always in Philips lap or on Lukas' side of the bed.  
\- The dog always tries to bite Lukas when he kisses or touches Philip.  
\- one time Lukas grabs Philips ass and the dog bit his leg so hard it bled   
\- whenever Philip is slapping Lukas playfully the dog climbs up and starts trying to help Philip fight Lukas   
\- Lukas gets in literal yelling matches with the fucking dog like he is so done with it   
\- he pouts when Philip cuddles the dog and not him (Philip just rolls his eyes and tells Lukas he loves him)  
\- the dog loved everyone but Lukas tbh  
\- Lukas was scared of the dog for a while tbh but now he's just salty af   
\- whenever Philip is complimenting the dog Lukas gets petty and is like "No one will ever love me" and Philip just sighs and kisses Lukas' cheek   
\- they have to shut the dog outside to have sex or even makeout because the dog is so whiney when it isn't with Philip   
\- We're literally talking about Ollie C'mon   
\- to piss them both off Lukas hides all of the dogs toys (he gives them back when Philip says they can use handcuffs if he tells him where they are)  
\- Lukas roasting the dog and Philip is like "Babe it's just a dog he loves you." And then Lukas tries to pet him and he bites his hand   
\- Lukas pouts a lot about the puppy so Philip has to climb into his lap and kiss the pout away 

Cats - Lukas gets a cat   
\- Philip is pretty sure that Lukas bought a cat from hell.  
\- the cat is a tiny little grey kitten and it is the cutest thing ever until Philip is near it and then the cat attacks him   
\- Philip is actually terrified of the cat   
\- the cat hates everyone but Lukas tbfh   
\- whenever they're cuddling the cat will climb up into Lukas' lap and start clawing at Philips hands until they stop touching. (Philip glares and tells the cat to fuck off and the cat just hisses.)   
\- they have to put the cat in the bathroom on the lower floor when they have sex because if not the cat will claw at the door the entire time   
\- the cat has a collar on but it's a mother fucking ninja and always sneaks up on Philip (he screams a lot)  
\- the cats name is savage (Philip thinks that's why the cat hates him bc Philip never changed the cats name.)  
\- the cat will actually chase Philip around the house but Lukas never believes him   
\- the cat always tries to sleep on Philip  pillow and Lukas has to move the cat away so Philip can sleep   
\- Lukas and the kitty snuggle a lot and Philip swears when they snuggle the cat is glaring at him the entire time   
\- Philip says the best cat is a dead cat and then he has to sleep on the couch


	45. Lukas Waldenbeck  Playlist

\- Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons   
\- Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park   
\- Semi-Automaticby Twenty One Pilots  
\- idfc by Blackbear   
\- Training Wheels by Melanie Martinez   
\- Little Do You Know by Alex and Sierra  
\- Demons by Imagine Dragons   
\- Runnin' by Adam Lambert   
\- Borderline by Tove Styrke  
\- Mama by My Chemical Romance   
-  Thousand Eyes by Of Monsters and Men


	46. Philip Shea Playlist

\- Pacify Her by Melanie Martinez   
\- Ease by Troye Sivan   
\- Afraid by The Neighborhood   
\- Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran   
\- Terrible Things by Mayday Parade   
\- Elastic Heart by Sia   
\- Borderline by Tove Styrke  
\- Waiting For Superman by Daughtry   
\- Safe In The Dark  by Ludo   
\- Semi-Automatic by Twenty One Pilots   
\- Save Rock and Roll by Fall Out Boy   
\- Human by Christina Perri   
\- 7 Years by Lukas Graham   
\- Riptide by Vance Joy   
\- New Soul by Yael Naïm  
\- Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace


	47. Philkas Dates

\- Lukas would so make Philip go paintballing whether it be on his dad's property or an actual paintball place   
\- most of the time they just like to order pizza and lay in bed and be alone together   
\- they go to the movies sometimes but Lukas ends up staring at Philip and sometimes kissing his neck   
\- they don't go to dances like ever   
\- sometimes they attempt dinner dates. (Philip tries to cook a meal with the help of Gabe and then invites Lukas over once Helen and Gabe are gone.)   
\- Lukas would so take him laser tagging too omg   
\- they have city dates where they just drive up and Philip guides Lukas around his favorite parts and tells stories. (Those are Lukas' favorite dates.)  
\- Philip always makes Lukas come with him to concerts. (Philip is probably a concert slut cmon.)  
\- they don't count as a date but Philip really likes to go to Lukas' and just watch him work on his bike  
\- Lukas gets reservations at fancy restaurants for Philips birthday.  
\- they have Friday night date night and Sunday movie marathon day   
\- Lukas also likes to give Philip little tours of Tivoli and they walk hand in hand   
\- DRIVE IN MOVIES WHERE LUKAS HAS TO BORROW HIS DADS CAR   
\- they go to carnivals  
\- LUKAS IS A TOTAL SLUT FOR THEME PARKS AND HE DRAGS PHILIP ALONG EVERY TIME HIS FRIENDS GO   
\- Philip drags Lukas to art museums


	48. What I Want For Season Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in January when I still had hope

\- more Tony !!!!   
\- awkward supportive Bo tbfh   
\- FLASHBACKS TO THE BOYS FIRST MEETING BC WE ALL KNOW HOW IT GOES BUT I JUST REALLY WANT TO SEE IT ACTED OUT   
\- Anne coming back to life bc she fooled us lol (im not crying you're crying??)  
\- SEASON TWO TO START WITH THE RED HOOK MOTHER FUCKING PARTY SCENE   
\- I wanna know the bear story Tony mentioned to Helen   
\- MORE GABE ON HIS LIL BOAT   
\- Rose getting a 11 outta 10 boyfriend tf   
\- Lukas to say his stomach hurts   
\- PHILIP ACTUALLY GETTING FRIENDS BC HES THE BEST BEAN AND DESERVES 100000 FRIENDS   
\- Lukas getting a hella good sponsor man   
\- angst   
\- maybe a really emotional philkas breakup bc I enjoy pain and suffering   
\- LUKAS TRYING TO BE ROMANTIC BUT IT BEING SUPER FUCKIN AWKWARD   
\- maybe actually in color idk?? The green filter isn't working for me ???   
\- maybe flashbacks to Philip grieving his mom's death   
\- maybe visiting Sally's grave   
\- the boys eyewitnessing some fucking therapy  
\- maybe a philkas date or anniversary? ¿?¿¿????   
\- Tony getting a girlfriend tbfh   
\- TONY AND HELEN FRIENDSHIP   
\- Gabe going on the voice bc yes bitch he can sing   
\- maybe angst of Lukas and Philip getting in a wreck (BECAUSE TYLER YOUNG IS EITHER GAY OR IN THE HOSPITAL IN ALL OF HIS FUCKING SHOWS??   
CODE BLUE - HOSPITAL   
CHICAGO FIRE - HOSPITAL   
SHORT FILM - GAY   
THAT LGBT+ THING HAPPENING IN FEBRUARY - PROBABLY GAY I CANT REMEMBER)   
\- Prom ??? !!!!   
\- Gabe getting dogs

And if we don't get a season two we better fucking get those god damn bloopers beCAUSE F U C K


	49. Stone and Smoke AU

Okay so basically this plot would be Lukas joining the military and Philip staying home and going to college during the time that Lukas is trained and deployed. They stay together the entire time, sending letters and anything else that they can, even getting a few phone calls in once in a while. Lukas comes back. 

Lukas is gone for about a year in Afghanistan before coming home. He leaves a few friends behind, just like he did during the war. He suffers from severe PTSD and they even have to get him a therapy dog because he has such bad nightmares. He wakes up most of the night screaming and the one time Philip went in to help Lukas he got hit. So from there on Philip isn't allowed to go into Lukas' room when he's having nightmares. 

For a while they even tried to sleep together, when he first came back, but his sleeping schedule was so messy and even when he did sleep he'd toss and turn and have his nightmares that Philip just couldn't do it anymore.

Lukas doesn't really talk a lot either when he gets back, just small things like asking about dinner or how Philips day was. He doesn't even say I love you that much. They try to cuddle but Lukas doesn't like getting close or really touching. 

He gets into therapy and that helps a bit but they still struggle. Lukas has his bad days, depression wise and anger wise.

It's just them working together to get better and feel better idk I almost wrote a fic for it


	50. Boxer!Lukas and Yoga!Philip

Okay but just imagine Lukas going to a gym and working out every day then one day a boy comes in with his yoga mat and just sets up right next to Lukas' punching bag thing and just does yoga.

And Lukas is just like what??? The fuck??? You can do this at home you're taking up space but before he goes up to talk to Philip Philip turns around and smiles and Lukas' heart just stops and he just walks away and starts boxing again 

And it just kinda becomes a thing, every Wednesday Philip does his yoga and Lukas boxes.. and checks Philip out.

And then like after two weeks Lukas asks Philip to teach him how to do some yoga and they do it and Lukas keeps messing up so much that he decides he's never going to ask again. Even though Philip loved teaching him.. and fixing Lukas' form.

But the week after that, Philip asks Lukas to teach him how to box. Philips hits are hard but not correct but Lukas never really corrects him. He just uses it as an excuse to wrap his arms around Philip and guide him.

Just pining cute boys


	51. Gender Bend Headcanons

\- Philips name would be Philippa (she hates it so freaking much so she just goes by Phil)   
\- Lukas' name would be simple. Luka.

\- Luka is the taller one, obviously. She's 5'8" and Phil is 5"2.   
\- Phil has long brown hair but Luka's is judt shoulder length. (She wants to cut it shorter so she can pull her helmet on and off easier.)  
\- Luka is a fucking bad bitch because she's the only girl who races at motocross things. (She got in a fist fight with a guy once because he was calling her a dyke. That's a whole other story though.)   
\- Phil is the queen of makeup, her eyeliner is lovely, her contour is perfect, she's literally a femme lesbian. Her nails are always painted and she's always wearing skirts or dresses with converse.  
\- As for Luka she's kinda different. While Phil is in pretty dresses and lace underwear Luka just wears boy shorts and sports bras along with loose jeans and t shirts.   
\- Luka has a boyfriend named Ryan and he's really nice tbh. He's 6'1 and has curly hair and pretty big brown eyes. They get along like best friends but no one really notices. (Except for Phil.)  
\- After they come out as a couple Luka decks a few people for making comments about "joining" their relationships or having threesomes   
\- They get promise rings  
\- Luka constantly buys Phil pretty necklaces and other things. (She gets her tons of fucking makeup.)  
\- They go shopping together all the time and Phil constantly tries to get Luka to try on dresses and skirts   
\- Phil teaches Luka how to walk in heels and Luka teaches Phil how to fight (and ride her bike)  
\- They work out together, like go on runs, but Phil hates it so she just complains and Luka laughs.  
\- They cuddle like all the time but only because Phil is the neediest girl in the world and she's always hanging on Luka    
\- they go on double dates with Ryan and his new girlfriend


	52. Requests

Literally comment any philkas plot you want me to write

I'm sorry I haven't updated a lot I've been busy helping my mom pack her classroom for the summer and I've been really sick

Comment an AU you want headcanons for 

Comment a plot you want me to write

Comment names of one shots you want another part two


	53. Eyewitness

Eyewitness fandom: dying, lowkey been dead 

Me, clinging to my 86 philkas fics: not on my watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not ready to let it end


	54. Things We Don't Talk About Enough

\- Bo not even caring that Lukas said Rose got an abortion  
\- Bo not knowing that was a lie  
\- Ryan literally walking through Helen and Gabes house while Philip was home alone  
\- Lukas literally holding a gun to his head  
\- Suicidal Lukas  
\- the fact that ANNE MOTHER FUCKING SHEA WAS THE FIRST PERSON WHO WASNT PHILIP TO ACCEPT HIM   
\- Rose getting her "sex tape" leaked and her just being like lol bitch I told you so  
\- That clip of Philip rolling his eyes when Rose cheers Lukas on. (It isn't serious but it's so funny to me.)  
\- Lukas buying mints and being 100% convinced they were drugs  
\- THEY DRANK FREAKING HAND SANITIZER  
\- Sita being a bad fucking bitch and a really good mom too ?? Like wth  
\- Tony in general, no one talks about him and I'm over here ready to die for him  
\- the videos of Philip and Lukas messing around  
\- drunk Philip and Lukas bringing him home  
\- Anne wanting to move to Tivoli  
\- Lukas almost dying in the back of Ryans car  
\- HELEN REFERRING TO PHILIP AS HER SON  
\- Lukas crying  
\- How many times Philip dragged him  
\- Suicidal Helen  
\- PHILIP LITERALLY LETTING LUKAS LIE ABOUT EVERYTHING TO HIS FOSTER PARENTS AND NOT EVEN STANDING UP FOR HIMSELF  
\- Lukas not knowing Philip loves him


	55. Fight

When Philip and Lukas are fighting Lukas takes all of his clothes off because it shuts Philip up


	56. Requests

Okay so a few things 

\- I'll be updating dirty windows soon 

\- next week from the 14th-23rd I'm going to be on vacation (I'm driving to NC and meeting my girlfriend for the first time then driving back) so I most likely won't update 

\- comment one shots you want bc my last few have ducked and I still wanna write Philkas bc I identify with them so yeah

~ 

I also don't think I'll ever stop writing for them even if eyewitness never ever magically gets renewed  


	57. Art Museum Headcanons

Philip would drag Lukas around the museum. He'd get excited over paintings and sculptures and any other works of art.

Lukas, honestly, doesn't understand why most of it is in the museum or what any of it means, but he loves seeing the way Philips face lights up and the way he gets all excited and explains what each thing means and when it was made and where it's from. He thinks that's the prettiest art in the entire museum.

He follows Philip mostly, letting Philip guide him around, but when they stop and look at paintings he wraps his arms around Philips waist and kiss his cheek or his neck and just smile when Philip tries to push his head away. Philip laughs while they're there, too, mostly because Lukas will go up to anything with a human on it and make up different voices and say different stupid things. He truly was in love with an idiot.

Philip spends time taking pictures of the art and of Lukas. Sure, Lukas isn't into the whole art thing but a few pieces he couldn't take his eyes off of them. And Philip loved it. He always thought Lukas looked most beautiful when he was focused and thinking. He'd normally bite his lip during it. Lukas was flawless, like a work of art.

Well, maybe both of them were works of art.


	58. Back

Hi yes it's 9:30 at night and I just wanted to say that I'm back from visiting my girlfriend so updates will start happening again


	59. A Concept

Lesbian Eyewitness 

It might be because I'm the biggest lesbian ever but it would be so good like oh my god ??   
And because Eyewitness did mlm so soft and gentle you know it wouldn't have been sexualized itd just be two girls in love and cuddling and holding hands 

Don't @ me but it would be amazing as hell


	60. Wow I must be annoying

I've already updated like 4 times about me being back but guess what !!!   
I have 8 one shots planned !!! And a few are really really sad !!! So good luck !!!


	61. Headcanon

Lukas Waldenbeck totally brought Lester to school with him and would hide him in his backpack and feed him during class and show him off in other classes


	62. Hooker AU

Philip being a hooker and Lukas seeing one of his ads for a good time so he pays for a night with Philip but he doesn't realize Philip is a hooker so he just takes Philip to a wedding and when Philip tells him Lukas is like bright red and stuttering and he's like "I'm not gay, dude, I just needed a date for a wedding" and Philip is like "... so you aren't gay but you picked a male date for a wedding ok buddy"


	63. Requests

I have four one shots I have planned but if you guys want anything just comment it.  
School is starting soon and I wanna get a bunch of one shots started.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a fic of Philip taking Lukas to build a bear but I gave up

Lukas played with one of the many stuffed animals placed on Philips bed. Philip had just finished cleaning everything out of his mother's apartment so his room was almost over flowing with stuff. He enjoyed it though, he liked seeing all of the different things that Philip liked growing up and likes now. It helped him learn more about his boyfriend without him having to ask. The stuffed animal he was holding was a brown bear and it was one of the most soft things Lukas had touched in years.

"Where did you get this?" Lukas asked, turning and looking at Philip who was sitting in front of a group of boxes, sifting through them.

Philip turned around and smiled. "I made it." He reached out and took the bear from Lukas. "I made it when I was ten, we did it every year for my birthday, it was a tradition."

Lukas sat down next to Philip. "You made them?"

Philip nodded. "You know, at Build A Bear." 

Lukas shrugged. "I've never been."

Philip gasped. "Are you serious? How did you grow up without Build A Bear?"

"Because.. I just never went, I guess. The only stuffed animals I owned were Pokèmon."

Philip shook his head, grabbing Lukas' hand and intertwining their fingers, tugging him out the door. "We're going and you don't get a choice."

"Babe, I'm seventeen. I don't need one."

Philip turned around. "Everyone does. It's like.. you make it, it's your own thing. It's a big deal."

"It doesn't sound like it." 

Philip put his finger over Lukas' lips. "We're going. You're driving. Understood?"

Lukas kissed Philips finger. "Will it make you happy?"

Philip nodded. "Yeah. It would."

Lukas bit his lip. "I'll go then."

They climbed into Lukas' dad's truck, something Lukas had started using more since he visited the city with Philip so much. He did it to try and distract him from all the stuff going on with his mom and all the therapy the boys had started doing. He could tell it was wearing down on Philip.

The drive seemed short but Lukas knew why. It's because Philip was smiling, a real smile, and Lukas hasn't seen Philipsmile for a month. It was only natural for him to look at him as much as he could, to soak up how happy Philip looked before it all went away. If Lukas doing small things like going somewhere made him this happy Lukas would never go home again. He would do anything to see his boyfriend smile again.

They had been in the city for thirty minutes when Philip finally gave up. They were lost but Lukas insisted they weren't, they both knew he was lying but that was Lukas. He was stubborn and he hated asking for help. So Philip had to do it.

"I'm looking up directions." Philip stated, pulling his phone out.

"Babe, we don't need it." Lukas smiled at him. "I know where we're going."


	65. A one shot I never finished

Philip hated germs. He despised them. He always carried at least two different smelling hand sanitizers in his backpack and a bag of disinfectant wipes. He hated opening doors and he hated touching other people. When someone at school was sick he would move away from them. It was bad. He hated nature, too, because there were so many different types of germs and diseases that could end up being deadly and no one would know what killed him because they hadn't discovered it yet. 

It was hard for him to make friends, too. Most people hated how picky and jumpy he was about germs. They thought he was a freak because of how anxious he was over things they considered to be small. Philip only had one real friend, Lukas. They had grown up together and as much as Lukas would poke fun at him he never ever


	66. Colors AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so bascially this was an AU where Philip and Lukas were like 14 or 15 and they meet and fall in love while Philip is staying with his grandparents in a small town and they're just young and in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never finish anything I have like 5 incomplete AUs

Trees blurred together as Philips grandpa sped down the highway. Surrounding them were hills and mountains all full of trees that were different shades of dark and light greens. They had been driving for hours and Philips joints ached. He wasn't used to long car rides, hell, his mother didn't even own a car but that wasn't why Philip was driving with his grandfather. His mother had recently gotten a boyfriend, his name was Jeremy and he looked and sounded like and was an asshole. He had hurt Philips mother, Anne, so many times. Jeremy didn't deserve her but Anne thought different. So the real reason Philip was cramped in this big red pick up truck with a months worth of clothes was because Jeremy was taking Anne on a vacation somewhere down in the mountains in Colorado. He didn't want Philip going and Philip hated that. He hated not knowing what is mom was doing or how she was. He had taken care of her for so many years worrying about her had become a second nature, he didn't even have to think about it and he never forgot about it. It was always in the back of his mind.

Anne was all Philip had and Philip was all Anne had. Sure, she went through boyfriends at an alarming rate, a relationship lasting more than a month being a shock, but she never put them above Philip. Philip was there for her on good days, where she cleaned their apartment and decorated and took him out to do special things. He was there on her bad days, too. The days where she would cry and not eat and constantly shake and just break down. He never stopped loving her and she never stopped loving him. And trust me, Philip had hard days, too, days where he shut down and just didn't move and he had good days where he couldn't stop laughing or smiling. They never got angry with each other for feeling things and they never left each other. They were the definition of family, other people didn't matter.

Until Jeremy squeezed his way into their life. Flashing his big smile and buying her things. He didn't replace Philip but he did take Anne away. Philip never tried to break them up but he did make sure to remind his mom that he had never made her cry. It was always men like Jeremy. That didn't stop her from falling hard and fast for him. And it didn't stop her from sending Philip away to her father, his grandfathers, house to spend a month.

It wasn't that Philip didn't like his family. He loved them. He adored them and spent most of his childhood at their home while his mother worked and dealt with her addiction. He hated why he was sent away. Jeremy wouldn't let Anne bring him, he didn't want Philip coming. And Anne couldn't seem to change his mind and boy did she fight for him to go.

Thus Philip was forced to pack. He stuffed his suitcases silently and kept his headphones in his ears with his music blasting loudly until his grandfather picked him up. He was fuming, but he refused to let his bad attitude ruin his mother's good time. Maybe Jeremy would actually treat her right. Maybe this would be a vacation she desperately needed. He tried his best to be positive but with Annes boyfriends track record it was hard.

His grandfather lived in a small town in North Carolina. Not small town as in one Wal-Mart and a small mall, but small town as in family owned businesses, one gas station, and no phone service unless you got Wi-Fi, which takes forever to get set up because you live in the middle of no where. It was full of bumpy roads and religious people, a few farms and a Subway and a McDonald's, which were treated like the best thing in the town, which they probably were. The town's population was definitely under 900 and most of it was old people. Philip wasn't even going to worry about the high schools and grade schools.

His grandfathers truck smelled like dirt and mowed grass along with grease and oil. It was getting to Philips head, making it hurt, but it wasn't worth complaining. It wouldn't get them into the town any faster. It was pointless. 

His granddad was a nice man. He was raised in the country and that's where he met his wife and that's where Philips mom was raised. It explains why she ran away to the city. Philip would need to get away from his town full of all the same people, too. His grandpa worked on a farm and helped people fix things around town. He was friends with and close with everyone, always knowing their names and their relatives. It was insane the way he could get along with everyone and remember all the things they tell him. His grandpa was like the men you see on TV, the ones who know everything going on in the town, but his grandpa wasn't annoying like the men on TV were. His grandpa was nice and caring and he was lucky for that. He would take his grandpa over knowing his dad any day.

Philips dad had never been in his life but knowing the way his aunt Sophie and his grandparents talk about him he's thankful that he never had to meet him. It comes off as cocky but Philip never means it that way, he's just glad he's able to be a good guy in his mother's life. She deserves it. She deserves only good things and Philip prays that one day she'll get it.

Pulling off of the highway was a relief. Not because it was busy or because it was rush hour, it was because the only thing Philip had been able to look at for the past hour was rocks, well, mountains. They were pretty at first but after a while it's boring. Maybe it's that way with everything. Once it stops being special, what's the point? They all looked the same anyway and the giant nets they had set up to catch falling rocks made them look uglier. Maybe Philip was just bitter about the entire situation.

In the little town he was going to there wasn't anything to do unless you went out to eat. There were little shops that Philip didn't really care about and churches he was forced to go into every time. Gas stations were run down and full of candies that were stale and drinks that would add on pounds if he went there every day. At times he wished he was a girl so he could go to the small stores and buy makeup and dye his hair, but he's sure being gay was enough for his family to handle, they would probably die of heart attacks if he did that stuff.

Philip had always known he was gay. He always knew he was different but it never bothered him. He embraced it. He knew he loved boys the way girls did but he didn't learn the world until he was twelve. Since then he had a label. It was relaxing for him to have a label. It eased his mind knowing what he was. 

Now he was fifteen and he had kissed a few boys, maybe five or six, but he wished there had been more. He wasn't really for settling down, he was young. Plus, all of the boys he had kissed didn't want to be with him for a long time. He probably wouldn't ever meet one that would want to settle down, but the thought of never settling down didn't really scare him. If anything, he just wanted to settle down with a few dogs in a nice apartment and be a world famous artist. 

His grandfather pulled into a gas station that Philip didn't know the name of. All gas stations looked the same anyway, it didn't matter. He got out without saying a word and went inside to pay for gas before coming back out and filling the car up. It always annoyed Philip when people went into the gas station and paid for gas with cash. Why not just use your credit card or something? It's more work for everyone. Then again, his family is old fashioned. His mom isn't, but her parents are. They go to church at eight am every Sunday and don't use any phone unless it's a flip phone. They still have a landline and the biggest box TVs Philip had ever seen. They believe marriage is only real between a man and a woman and think people with tattoos go to hell. They're just about as Bible thumper as you can be and Philip fucking despised it.

He didn't hate them because of their beliefs. It wasn't fair to, even if they were bigoted. He despised it because they refused to listen to him. They pick and choose with Bible rules are outdated and they disagree with everything Philip says just as soon as it leaves his mouth. They don't give him time to explain anything and shoot him down as fast as they could. It was pointless to even try with them anymore, he wouldn't ever win.

They never made Philip hate himself, though it did make Philip feel sick when he'd sit at church and the priest or pastor, whatever they have, would say the most obvious homophobic things and to see kids his age and younger agree. They're against gay people having kids and "pushing their life style onto them" but pushing religion onto a child is totally fine? Just another argument Philip had to hold back from. He hated that the church used some God to justify hate. He hated that they used some God to teach people to hate themselves. The worst part of it all is that they think they're doing good, they think they're making people repent and find God but all they're teaching is hatred and insecurities. 

There was no way this trip wouldn't be hell. Being away from his mom and everyone he knew. Being stuck with his grandparents that don't know much about him and haven't since he was around ten years old. Philip closed his eyes and sighed, praying it wouldn't be absolute hell.


	67. A War AU I Never Wrote

"You didn't do it, right?" Philip asked, standing up from his seat at the kitchen table. "This is some sick joke, you didn't sign up."

"Philip-"

"You can't just leave me like this. What if you get hurt? What if you die?" Philip ran his fingers through his hair, taking deep breaths. "How can you do this, Lukas?!" 

"Philip, baby.." Lukas walked towards him slowly, putting his hands on each of Philips arms, squeezing them gently. "It'll only be for a year or two."

"You say that like it's a short time, Lukas." 

"I'll be okay.." He lifted one hand and ran his fingers through Philips hair. "I promise I'll be okay."

"You can't promise something like that then just not come home." He whispered, looking down at the floor.

There life was going amazing. Philip had a job and so did Lukas, Lukas was still able to race too. They had just bought a house and a puppy. They were getting a pool built and Lukas was working on the deck. Now everything is just stopping. The life they had been working for is just stopping. Philip was sure that if they kept talking about it his heart would be stopping too.


End file.
